Always
by Leila Aldis
Summary: My continuation of Castle after the season 3 finale. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Prolouge

**Always**

Prologue

Detective Kate Beckett stood behind the wooden podium. A breeze that carried with it the scent of freshly mown grass rustled the ignored papers resting on the podium. The cool spring air felt nice on Kate's face. She was standing watching the mournful crowd, sitting silently in the beautiful cemetery, only moving to dab tears from their cheeks. Kate recited the speech she thought she would never give, a speech she wrote only a few nights previously; it was her final words about Captain Roy Montgomery. She not once looked down at the papers in front of her for reference; she had committed this to memory. He was a friend and mentor; she had never dreamt that this day would come, not even in her worst nightmares. Her captain died a hero to protect her and his own family.

"Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us there is no victory, only battles. And in the end the best you could hope for is to find a place you can make your stand," as Kate continued she turned and watched Rick Castle, the best-selling author, instead of the crowd. Three years ago Rick was a suspect in one of Kate's cases; he was more a person of interest in the case. Someone had been copying the way he murdered people in his books. After they cleared him he somehow wormed his way back into Kate's life by saying he needed to do research for a book, ever since he and Kate had been partners.

"And if you are very lucky you find someone willing to stand with you." At this Rick caught her eyes briefly, but she turned her attention back to the audience. Rick didn't pull his gaze away from her. She was in her full uniform, with her hair pulled back in bun just below the rim of her hat. He finally turned back to the silent crowd; that was when he saw it, the sun reflected off of something behind a distance headstone. He strained his vision to see what it was; the second and final flash brought his mind to realization.

"Kate!" He was a second too late. He jumped, pulling Kate to ground with him. The single bullet needed pierced her chest. Rick landed next to her. Her white gloves were stained crimson.

"Kate!" He said, propping her head in his left hand and clutching her hip in the other.

"Kate! Stay with me Kate!" He whispered his voice shuddered.

"Don't leave me Kate, please." His voice was cracking now.

"Stay with me okay? Kate." He looked down at her chest. A ring of blood was growing larger with every second. He moved the hand holding her hip to the wound in her chest.

"Kate," he stuttered.

"I love you," he whispered urgently to her, his eyes searching her face.

"I love you Kate." He muttered tears falling down his cheeks. Kate's eyes poured into his, but only for a moment before her head rolled back and her eyes fluttered closed.

Rick still applied pressure to her chest, but he looked around helplessly for anyone who could aid him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really like to know what you think. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate is lying motionless on the gurney. Her best friend, Lanie Parish an M.E, rode barefoot on the side of the gurney pressing her hands over the wound in Kate's chest. The heart monitor beeped slowly as Kate is rushed to surgery.

"Come on Kate!" Lanie said tears welling in her eyes.

"Do not die!" She still spoke as the gurney hurried down halls and burst through doors.

"Stay with me! Come on Kate!" Rick ran steps behind the stretcher as it flew past open doors and around corners.

"Do not die Kate Beckett! Do not die!" As Lanie spoke to her friend a nurse sprinted toward the speeding gurney.

"Single GSW in the left chest. Initially unresponsive!" As he continued he looked up at Lanie.

"Trauma one switch. We got this!" He said to her, she didn't look up from her friend's expressionless face.

"She is my friend you hear me! My friend!" The tears that she tried so hard to keep in fell down her face.

"Then let us save her life." The nurse said to her still keeping up with the speeding gurney.

Lanie looked up to meet his gaze. She understood there was no more she could do and released her hands from the wound. It was immediately recovered by the nurse's hands. Lanie leapt from the rushing stretcher she landed safely and stood in the hall her arms crossed over her chest. Watching as the doctors hurried Kate to surgery. Rick came up behind her and halted. His hands also covered in dried blood. They stared down the hall watching their friend, but the gurney made a swift turn and vanished from site.

* * *

><p>Kate was laying unconsciousness on the operating table, but her mind flew with memories of her and Rick.<p>

_She was bending over to look at the picture Rick was holding, her hair hit his face, he turned and said "You smell like cherries." They stared at each other meaningfully._

_Her phone rang, she picked it up. "Beckett," she said. "We have the wrong guy! The killer is still out there!" Rick yelled just as the voice of the detonator went off. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door and dove into the tub. Rick came in gave her his jacket. And they stumbled out together._

_Rick held the felt blue box and said with no expression at all asked "Will you marry me?" She looked at him waiting for him to realize what he had said as he came to the realization Ryan grabbed the ring he was going to propose to his girlfriend Jenny with. _

_Rick grasped her hand and spun her around to face him. He reached one hand behind her head the other down at her lower back and pulled her into him; kissing her passionately. She broke away but regained her cover. She knocked out the guard. "That was amazing." Rick said. She turned and looked at him. "I meant about the way you… knocked him out."_

_They were inside the building she had wounded two of the men, all that was left was Lockwood. She reloaded her gun, while Rick climbed to the top of a shelf where he knelt. He saw Lockwood first; Lockwood was looking through his sites at Kate. Rick jumped down onto him pulling him to the ground, he rolled him over and slugged him until Kate walked up "You okay?" She said giving him a concerned look. "Yeah. Fine." He replied, his hand covered in Lockwood's blood._

_She watched from a distance the uniform wrap Rick's injured hand. The cop left Rick to sit alone in the back of the ambulance. He didn't look up when she entered; he was trying and failing to rewrap his hand. She reached out and gently grasped his hand with both hers. She began wrap it tenderly. Still wrapping it she looked up to see him watching her, she smiled "Thanks for having my back in there." He smiled back and answered "Always."_

_Ice clung to every part of her body. Rick held her as they shivered violently. She turned and touched his face saying "I just wanted you to know how much I l…" She broke off and closed her eyes. "Kate." Rick said looking at her, before he too blacked out._

_As she finished the letter that Mike Royce left her, darkness surrounded the plane. She would glance up occasionally and watch Rick sleep. She finished reading and watched Rick until she too fell into a deep slumber._

_The bullet made contact with her chest just as Rick pushed her down. "I love you Kate." Rick uttered to her. Her eyes fluttered to a close._

* * *

><p>Rick paced in the hallway of the hospital. Alexis Castle, his daughter sat in one of the chairs by the wall watching him. His mother, Martha Rodgers sat with Alexis. Javier Esposito hugged Lanie. Kevin Ryan leaned against one of the walls. Jim Beckett, Kate's father stood in the doorway of the hallway. The group was silent, even the nurses behind the desk were noiseless. The sound of hurried footsteps from one of the near hallways made the group look up. Josh Davidson, Kate's boyfriend was rushing toward them. He looked furious without a word he stopped in front of Rick. Josh and Rick's eyes met their hatred for each other was matched. Josh shoved Rick. Rick hadn't seen it coming and staggered back. Javier released Lanie and jumped between Rick and Josh, Alexis and Martha jumped to their feet, Kevin stood straighter, and Jim Beckett stepped forward out of the doorway.<p>

"She flat-lined!" Josh stammered.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked first.

"Fine now but in critical condition." Josh answered him

"Then why did you shove me?" Rick asked him heatedly waiting for another attack.

"It's your fault she was shot!" Josh said squaring up to him.

Rick was over six foot tall but Josh was over six and half foot tall.

"How's it my fault?"

"You reopened her mother's case!" At this Jim cut in.

"Hey let's not go blaming people here!" Jim said the mention of his wife's murder was still a hard subject. After the death of his wife he had become a drunk. It took Kate a long time to get him to stop.

"He was doing what he thought was right!" Alexis cried at Josh making a start toward him. Kevin grabbed one of her arms, Martha the other.

Rick still stunned understood Josh's reasoning.

"He's right," Rick whispered. "It is my fault."

Everyone looked at him astonished by what he had said.

"I'm sorry." Rick said looking at Josh. "You're right, I was wrong."

Josh was amazed at how fast that had gone. Rick extended his hand to Josh. Josh looked down at it then up into Rick's face, he clutched Rick's hand in a firm handshake. Everyone exhaled.

"Is Kate okay though?" Lanie asked.

"She is fine, but like I said before in critical condition. She will have to stay here for a while." Josh answered with a smile.

"So can we see her?" Jim pleaded.

"Yeah I'll show what room she's in."

He led them wordlessly down the hall and around a few corners and stopped at a door marked 726. He opened it. Lying in the hospital bed was Kate, the heart monitor beeping at a steady pace. She was sound asleep, breathing deeply.

Everyone stood and watched her. A few minutes later the door opened behind them and a nurse stepped in.

"Dr. Davidson, we need you in surgery." Josh looked around and said he would be right there.

"Have to go stay as long as you want just don't wake her." He trooped out into the hall leaving the group alone with the sleeping Kate. Slowly the group left one by one.

Rick, Alexis, Martha, and Jim were the last in the room. Rick turned to Jim and opened his mouth to speak, but Jim held up a hand.

"Don't say anything Rick. You saved her. If you hadn't seen the flash she wouldn't be here now and I would have no family."

Rick smiled and held out his hand. Jim took it. Rick released his hand and wrapped his arms around his mother and daughter and escorted them out of the room, leaving Jim with his daughter.

Once out in the hall he asked "How about an early dinner?"

"Sure." Alexis replied happily.

The three of them meandered down the hallway.

After Rick finished his burrito from Chipotle he called a cab for Alexis and Martha, then one for himself.

"Hey kido," His mother greeted him as she and Alexis walked out of Chipotle. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the hospital." He explained slowly. Opening the door of one of the taxis for Martha and Alexis and handed the driver some money and gave him the address to his loft.

"I'll see you later." Rick said closing the door behind his daughter and mother.

After the cab cut into the traffic of the New York City street he walked over to the second taxicab and gave the driver the address to the hospital. Rick could have easily walked to the hospital but he was tired. A few minutes later the cab pulled up to the hospital entrance. The cabby turned around and looked at Rick. Rick looked up and handed the cab driver his fee and a tip.

"Keep the change." He muttered to him exiting the yellow taxi.

* * *

><p>Rick walked into the lobby of the hospital and walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened, Rick let the people in the elevator leave before he stepped on and pushed the third floor button. In minutes he was stepping off the lift and strode down the hall. When he got to the right room he was surprised to that someone, most likely Kevin and Javier had stationed two uniforms, Rick identified himself before he pulled open the door and stepped in. Jim had left some time before, but others must have visited because the table under the window had flowers and cards covering it. Kate was still asleep in the bed in the corner. Rick pulled off his jacket, throwing it over the back of the chair. And loosened his tie before sitting down by the bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always help.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moonlight filtered in through the closed blinds of the New York hospital room. The street down below was unusually quiet. The heart monitor stood ominously in the corner as it beeped like a metronome.

Rick sat in the chair next to the bed. His hand supporting his chin while he slept. His suit jacket slipped from the back of the chair and rustled to the floor. His tie still hung loose around his neck.

Kate was in a deep slumber in the hospital bed. She slept very still only making small adjustments, and breathing deeply.

* * *

><p>Lanie stood in the hall staring through the small window in the door at the two sleeping forms. Javier Esposito walked quietly to her and wrapped his arms around Lanie's waist and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She turned her head to look at him.<p>

"He has been sitting there for as long as the nurses can remember." They both looked up at Rick and Kate. The two of them stared through the window for a minute or two longer.

"Let's go home and rest, it has been a long day and I can see you need it." Javier spoke softly in Lanie's ear.

She thought for a moment before responding. She was very tired and longed to be out of the clothes she wore to the funeral earlier that morning. She didn't reply, but she grasped one of Javier's hands and turned to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Rick was in the back of the ambulance as it sped toward the hospital, Kate was lying motionless on the gurney in the cramped back of the emergency vehicle. Lanie was with him, they both watched as a paramedic put all sorts of IVs in Kate's arm and an oxygen mask over her face. They were almost there, the heart monitor that was also hooked up to Kate hit a flat line. Rick looked up hearing the single everlasting beep of the heart monitor.<em>

Rick's hand fell out from under his chin startling him awake. His eyes watered from the brightness of the rays of sun that had crept in through the closed blinds. He had revisited the day before when Kate flat-lined in the ambulance. He stood and stretched watching Kate sleep in the corner. He got himself a drink of water from the cooler on the table. He used the restroom down the hall instead of the one in the room not wanting to awaken Kate.

Once again Rick had to identify himself to the officers outside her door. He reentered the room to find Kate still asleep. Rick reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. There was one new message, it was from Alexis.

_"How are you? Is Detective Beckett okay?"_

_"Good, just woke up, going to get some food. Beckett is fine, still asleep." _He texted back, before closing his phone he checked the time it was nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Rick watched Kate breathing deeply as he grabbed his jacket and replaced his phone back in his pocket. He crept out of the room and closed the door slowly behind himself. The elevator ride down was quick. As he stepped outside into the dazzling sunlight, it blinded him. He squinted looking up and down the street for a vendor of some sorts. _Ah-ha._ He thought to himself when he spotted a hotdog vendor at the corner of the street. Right as he reached the vendor the person in front of him paid and left with their order.

"Can I have one hotdog with just mustard and a Dr. Pepper? Please." Rick asked the man.

The little old man grabbed a fresh dog placed it on a bun and added mustard. He handed Rick the warm hotdog and bent over the cooler and grabbed a Dr. Pepper also handing it to Rick. Rick reached in to his back pocket and took out his wallet and pulled out the money needed.

"Thanks. Keep the change." Rick said handing him the money. Rick moved to an empty park bench and sat with his lunch. He took his time eating and drinking his soda. Once he was done he found a recycle bin and threw the aluminum can into it, along with his tinfoil wrappings.

* * *

><p>He was walking back into the hospital when he pulled out his phone to check the time; it was now 1:45 p.m. The elevator climbed the three stories in a breeze. Rick moved down the hall swiftly. He once more identified himself to the uniforms standing outside Kate's door. He pulled open the door softly and quietly to room 726. He made sure that the door completely closed and made no noise before turning around. When he turned he saw Kate coming too and blinking rapidly at the sunlight leaking through the blinds. He slung off his jacket and hung it over the chair he had so recently occupied.<p>

"Hey," Rick said quietly to her. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him through her hazel eyes and yawned widely.

"Exhausted." She was very tired, as if someone had just pulled her plug. Kate didn't feel good, her eyes were puffy and her throat was dry. Every part of her body ached, especially her chest.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are. That was a tough day you had yesterday." He said a slight smile beginning to cross his face.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her coolly.

She nodded her head slowly. Rick walked over to the flower covered table and grabbed a paper cup and filled it with ice cold water. He moved back and handed her the water. She took it graciously and sipped it gently.

After a few minutes of silence Kate asked, "What time is it?"

"2:15." Rick answered pulling out his phone for the third time in an hour. There was another text from Alexis.

"_Can we come by and see her when she is awake? (:"_

Kate watched Rick texting. His eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up a little when he looked for the letters on the small keypad of his I-Phone. Kate giggled. Rick looked up at her and said "What?"

"Nothing." She said trying to cover up what just happened.

"Come on why did you laugh at me?" He asked seriously his lopsided smile playing over his lips.

"Fine," she said "When you text your face gets all scrunched up like you're confused or something."

Rick laughed at this too, "That's what Alexis always says. I never believed her. I always thought she was just messing with me."

"Speaking of Alexis, where is she?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I stayed here overnight. Alexis and my mother are at home."

"Ah." She said, touched that Rick had stayed with her overnight.

"Hey would you mind if they came up to see you? She just texted me and asked. It's okay if you don't, I would completely understand."

Kate thought for a minute then nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. Everybody is probably down in the lobby right now anyway waiting for me to wake up."

Rick laughed again; Kate smiled and drank her water.

A few minutes passed filled with silence. There was a faint tap on the door. Rick and Kate made eye contact, both with a questioning expression. They wondered who it could be, but their questions were answered when a nurse stepped through the door.

"Hello Detective Beckett, I'm your nurse, you can call me Drew." Drew the nurse was a young woman, probably in her mid to late 20s. She was average height with fair skin. Her face was covered in freckles. And she had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Drew was wearing a zebra patterned top and bright pink bottoms. She moved about the room checking on everything.

"Is there anything I can get you, Detective?" Drew asked sweetly.

"Am I allowed to eat?" Kate asked her. She was very hungry.

"Of course. But it will be soft liquidly foods for now, stuff like jell-o, pudding, ice cream, and soup."

"Anything is fine I'm just really hungry." Kate said with a little smile.

"Okay, of course. How about you Mr. Castle?" Drew wasn't actually supposed to offer visitors food, they had to go downstairs and eat the nasty food in the cafeteria, but Rick Castle was her favorite author.

"No thanks. I just ate." Rick said.

Drew was almost out the door before she stopped herself and looked back in. "You have some visitors downstairs too. Do want to let them come up and see you."

Rick and Kate laughed. Kate nodded. "Sure, they won't leave anyway."

Drew smiled and left.

Rick still smiled as he reoccupied his chair by the bed.

"Who do you think is here?" Rick asked Kate.

She thought for a moment then started counting off names on her fingers. "My dad, your mom, Alexis, Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie."

"You're probably right." Rick affirmed with a smile.

Not even 5 minutes passed before there was talking coming from beyond the closed door. The door opened to reveal Jim Beckett, Martha Rodgers, Alexis Castle, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, and Lanie Parish all beaming at Kate.

"Hey," They all greeted her energetically. Kate smiled politely at them all. Rick stood to greet his daughter and mother. He wrapped his long arms around each of their shoulders and hugged them tightly. Alexis went off to see Kate, but Martha stayed behind. Rick removed his arm from around his mother and reached his hands into his pockets.

"How you doin' kido?" She asked him she could see in his face that there was something genuinely bothering him.

"Fine," He shrugged it off. He wanted to tell someone what was on his mind, but didn't know if he should tell his mother first. He made up his mind.

"Can I talk to you for sec. in the hall?" He pleaded.

"Why of course." On their way out Martha waved to Kate. Rick told Alexis that they would be right back.

Once in the hall Rick moved out of earshot of the uniforms at the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Martha asked him seriously her eyes searching his face.

"Do you remember yesterday, when I tackled Kate just after she was shot?"

"Richard, of course I remember, how could I forget something like that?"

"Well, while she was on the ground before she blacked out. I told her…" He paused long enough for Martha to cut in.

"What did you tell her Richard?" Martha thought she knew where this was going, but she wanted to be sure.

"I… I told… I told her how… I told her how I felt." Rick stuttered his reply.

"What?" Martha was stunned.

"I told her I loved her." Rick was leaning against a wall. Martha was speechless.

"Does she remember any of what happened?"

"I don't know. She hasn't brought it up." He said looking up at the white ceiling.

"Do you think she remembers any of what happened?"

"I don't know." He repeated.

"Well are going to ask her?"

All Rick could say was, "I don't know." Martha now was speechless. Rick took his chance and stood straighter.

"Come on you should say go in and say hi." Rick started back to Kate's room.

Martha caught up with him and they reentered the loud room. When they walked in Alexis and Lanie were sitting at the foot of the bed Kevin and Javier were telling Kate that they so far had no luck with the shooter. And Jim was standing next to his daughter one of his on her shoulder.

Kate saw Martha enter the room first then Rick. Rick still looked as if something were bothering him; Kate had noticed it earlier. He almost looked guilty of something. Javier and Kevin ended the debriefing of the sniper investigation, when Lanie stood from the end of the bed and went to Kate's side.

"Hey, girlie." Lanie smiled at Kate. Kate looked up from watching Rick; just as she did she saw his eyes travel to hers. It looked like Javier and Kevin were now debriefing him of the investigation.

"Hey," Kate uttered back.

"How are you doing?" Lanie asked her friend.

"Tired and my eyes feel puffy, but other than that I don't know why I'm here." Kate smiled weakly at her dark humor.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You do know we were all worried you weren't going to make it." Lanie replied.

"I know, I've heard. Can you stay after everyone leaves I want to ask you something?" Kate asked her seriously.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Lanie asked curiously.

"I'll tell you after everyone clears out." Kate answered.

"Okay." Lanie said understandingly. But as she moved away to Javier to tell him that she would be staying behind after everyone left, she wondered to herself what Kate would want to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>There is always time to review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone slowly departed in groups of 1 and 2. Lanie sat at the foot of the hospital bed by Kate's feet. Kate watched and said good-bye as people left her side. Rick was hesitant to leave and Kate could tell he was. She longed to know what was bothering him. Kevin and Javier stood at the door waiting for Rick. He had told them he would help find the sniper from the funeral.

"Go." Kate said to him thoughtfully, as he still looked hesitant to leave her. Rick caught her eye and obliged by grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

The door closed softly and quietly behind the two detectives and writer. Once the door was completely closed Kate looked down at Lanie, she was watching her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lanie asked her eyebrows raised.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Not a thing." Kate lied.

Lanie watched her with narrowed eyes, "Hmmm. Well what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhh. I remember, standing at the podium…"

"You don't remember the bullet?"

"Nope. It's all blank." Kate continued even though she remembered everything that had happened, everything that was said.

"Well, Castle saw something in the distance; I don't know how he saw it. But anyway he yelled out your name and jumped on you trying to save you. Then you both were just behind a headstone. But when I tried to stand to come to you Jav… Esposito pulled me back down." Lanie finished abruptly.

"Castle tried to save me?" Kate asked, even though she knew all of this was true.

"Yeah. And you don't remember any of this?" Lanie asked her friend almost seeing the lie in Kate's eyes.

"Not a thing." Kate averted her gaze from Lanie's wondering eyes.

There was faint knock on the door, "Come in." Kate said. Drew, the nurse entered carrying a small tray. A small bowl and glass of water rested on it.

"Hello, Detective Beckett. Here is your food."

"I should go." Lanie interjected. "There is probably a body awaiting me at the morgue."

"Well thanks for telling me everything."

"Anytime." Lanie said, standing to leave.

"Bye Lanie." Kate replied as Lanie leaned over to hug her warmly.

"See you soon Kate." Lanie said moving to the door.

Kate had finished her cold soup. And tasted as Rick would probably describe it, "_It tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid."_ She smiled at the memory. Kate sat deep in thought about her and Rick and what they were going to do about his confession. Kate's mind began to wonder, she thought of her and Rick as a couple, if that would ever happen. Then Josh came into the picture, creating a horrible love triangle between the three of them, Kate being the center point. She was always happy to be in a relationship with one foot out the door just in case. Rick's voice spoke in her mind, _"But with one foot out the door it's hard to know where you stand."_ This thought brought her mind back to the day when she and Rick were waiting on edge in the enormous white tent, when he said that to her, and her response, _"I just wish that I had someone who could be there for me and I could be there for him and we could just dive into it together." _

_But could Rick be that guy? He was always there for her, even when she didn't need him._ She thought to herself.

A small tap on the door drew Kate back, "Come in."

Josh entered the room still wearing his pale blue scrubs, "Hey sorry I couldn't see you earlier, had an emergency." He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hey. Of course you did." Kate said. Josh didn't hear or ignored the last part.

"How are you feeling? I see you ate." He said motioning his hand at the empty bowl and gray tray.

"I'm fine. And I had some of your nasty soup." A look of disgust crossing her face.

"Yeah that stuff sucks when I don't have time to eat that's dinner."

"Tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid." She whispered to herself.

"What?" He asked taking a seat in the chair Rick had occupied only hours before.

"Nothing." She said hiding the smile in her voice.

"Noticed that Ryan and Esposito put security on your door."

"Yeah they probably did." She said laughing looking at the door. "So save anybody while I was asleep?"

"You."

"You performed surgery on me; I thought that doctors aren't allowed perform surgery on friends or family."

"We're not but the other doctor couldn't get to you in time so I did what I had to being one of the only surgeons here yesterday. If I had waited you'd be…" He didn't continue and Kate was glad he didn't.

"I understand." She muttered more to herself than Josh. There was an awkward silence, neither had anything interesting to say.

"So how long do I have to stay?" Kate asked trying to start conversation.

"Only a few days. Just long enough to gain back your strength and for us to make sure that you're okay." Josh answered automatically.

"Asked that question a lot by patients?"

"Oh yeah." Once again an automatic answer Kate noted.

"Sorry I couldn't be at the ceremony yesterday." Josh interjected.

"You were busy, saving people." Josh smiled at her response.

Through a longer silence Kate's mind traveled back to Rick._ Wonder what he's up to right now?_ Kate thought; she let her imagination wonder with possibilities; her favorite of them all was one with Alexis and Rick sitting under a blanket watching an old classic movie. A faint ringing broke through Kate's daydreams. Josh was standing to leave.

"Sorry have to go." He said leaning again to kiss her forehead.

"Another emergency?" She asked. Josh just looked at her with a _yeah sorry_ expression on his face.

Josh left without another word. Leaving Kate alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a little button at the bottom of the screen REVIEW. You know you want to click it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick sat on the couch with Alexis, they were cuddled under a huge blanket watching_ Casablanca_. Rick wasn't really paying any attention the movie his mind was on Kate. He was arguing with himself whether he should go down to see her or not. He looked at his watch, 6:45. _She's probably still awake. You could just pick some flowers and say that you were dropping them off._

As Rick began to stand Alexis looked up at him, "Where you going Dad?"

"I'm going to pick up some flowers to give to Beckett."

"Okay, I'm going to finish the movie without you is that okay?" Rick smiled at his daughter, always asking permission. He had no idea where she got that from.

"Yeah it's fine I'll watch it another time." With that Alexis laid back down on the couch and continued _Casablanca._ Rick grabbed his jacket, cell phone, and keys. He locked the door behind him.

Rick caught a cab and was off to a flower shop. He bought a bouquet of pale pink and yellow flowers; he checked out and hopped in the cab; now on his way to the hospital. Rick paid the driver and jumped out of the taxi and walked into the hospital. The lobby was empty except for a tired couple with two kids sleeping in their laps. Rick caught the elevator just before the doors were closing and rode it to the seventh floor without any stops. He could see the guards standing straight and nonmoving. Rick pulled out his driver's license and flashed it at one of the uniforms, who only nodded to him.

Rick tapped his knuckle on the door, "Come in." Kate's voice sounded muffled.

Rick opened the heavy door and stepped into the room. The room beyond was empty, only Kate sat on the bed.

"Hey Castle."

"Hey. Thought I would drop off some flowers." _I'm a moron. What a dumb excuse, she'll see right through you._ Rick thought.

"Castle you didn't have to. You stayed here a whole night, sleeping in that miserable chair." She said as he walked over the window and added his flowers to her growing collection.

"No I did." He noticed the small tray still perched on the table. "You ate."

"Yeah and the soup tasted like a monkey…"

"Peed in battery acid." He finished and asked, "How did you remember that?" His crooked smile appearing on his face.

"I don't know, I guess while I was eating it just sort of came back to me." They smiled at each other. Rick took a seat in the chair he slept in the night before after removing his jacket.

"You tried to save me." Kate said starting a conversation.

"Yeah." He replied. "I tackled you, but I was second to late the bullet had already hit you."

She nodded, "Lanie told me everything."

Rick was taken aback, "Wait Lanie told you… everything. You don't remember?"

"No, not a thing, it's all blank."

"Everything?"

"Yep." Kate lied. They sat in an awkward silence. Rick watched Kate play with her fingers in her lap, he smiled as watched. When she looked up to see him he turned away immediately hoping that she didn't see his face, his smile fading as he did.

"Why were you watching me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't." He turned back to look at Kate, his eyes playful.

"Yeah you were."

He began to smile; he couldn't lie to Kate, _My fatal downfall._ He thought.

"Why were you staring and now why are you smiling?" She asked a smile breaking out across her face.

"It was nothing." His smile growing like Pinocchio's nose.

"What were you staring at? I want to know Castle."

"Fine," he surrendered. "The thing you were doing with your hands, it was… cute." His cheeks briefly flushed pink, but Kate's whole face went bright red. She crossed her arms and sat without another word.

"Has Josh come in to see you?" Rick asked hesitantly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he left just before you came in."Kate tried and failed to keep the unhappiness out of her voice.

Rick noted the unhappiness in her voice, but didn't bring it up. They sat in silence once again.

"So how's the case?" Kate asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Finding the shooter?"

"I didn't go to the precinct; I went home with Alexis and my mother."

"Oh."

"But Esposito did text me that they have the rifle and are checking it for prints."

"That's good." Silence hung in the air around them.

A tap on the door startled the two and they both turned their heads to see Josh come in. His eyes locked on Rick, who stood to leave.

"I should go." Rick muttered more to himself than Kate.

"Okay," Kate said turning back to Rick, "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you want to come by tomorrow?"

"Just keep me posted on the shooter." She hoped he would read between the lines.

"Deal." He smiled crookedly. "Until tomorrow."

"Night." She smiled.

Rick left without another word; leaving Kate and Josh alone. He caught a cab downstairs, _I left my jacket. I'll get it tomorrow. _He thought as the taxi pulled up to his building.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like reviews.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate stood alone in her kitchen. It was early, the sun hadn't even risen. She was making herself a cup of coffee. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear somebody walk in behind her. She was startled at the touch of someone's arms wrapping around her small waist and a soft kiss her neck. Kate turned to see who it was.

"Good morning." Rick said gazing into her eyes and kissing her sweetly.

* * *

><p>Rick awoke to blinding sun light. He sat straighter in his office chair. As he massaged the back of his neck he realized he was still fully clothed. While he stood slowly he thought about the previous night; <em>I fell asleep while I was working on her mother's case. <em>He bent over his desk and stacked the shuffled papers; he turned and tapped the sleep button on his large touch screen with Joanna Beckett's case covering the screen. He stretched as he made his way to the kitchen; a pink sticky note popped out on the gray counter, he picked it up. Alexis' beautiful cursive covered the small post-it note. _Hey Dad, Gram's taking me to school; breakfast is in the warming drawer. Love, Alexis._

* * *

><p>Kate awoke with a jolt. She sat up in bed, her eyes watering from the sun that blinded her as she looked around the hospital room, it was empty. <em>Just a dream. It was just a dream.<em> Kate thought over and over as she looked at the clock on the table, 10:15 a.m. She looked around the small white room; Rick's jacket was still hanging over the chair next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Rick slid open the warming drawer under the stainless steel oven and saw a plate containing an omelet and two pieces of toast. He pulled the white plate up with his fingertips; the heated glass burnt his skin as he placed his meal on the gray counter top. He stepped to the fridge, after releasing a cool draft he grabbed the orange juice and place it on the counter; he moved across the kitchen, reaching up he opened a glass cabinet door and pulled from the bottom shelf a glass cup and ceramic mug. He poured himself a glass of juice and made a pot of coffee. He sat to enjoy a quiet meal at the bar in his kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kate started to relax she allowed her mind to wander. She thought about Josh then Rick. <em>How in the hell am I going to figure this out? <em>She asked herself. _Time._ A little voice told her in the back of her head. _All I need is time. _She thought. _That's right. Just take some time off, leave the city, relax for a while. _The little voice spoke a second time. _Time, just some time. _She thought.

* * *

><p>Rick closed the door to his bedroom and stepped into his office. He walked from his office and into the living room. At the door he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him, his mother still wasn't home. <em>She knows where the spare key is.<em> He thought. When he got downstairs he hailed a cab and told the frail old driver to take him to the hospital. The yellow taxi swerved into the messy New York City traffic in the direction of the hospital. Rick paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle once they had pulled up to the front of the hospital. Rick took an empty elevator up to the seventh floor. He walked faster than normal down the deserted hallway. He identified himself with the guards and knocked on the heavy door. He opened it slowly and saw Kate sitting up in bed and muting the television.

"Hey Castle." She said her voice much less hoarse than it was the day before.

"Hey." He replied closing the door and walking to the chair beside the bed, his black pinstripe sport coat still slung over its back. "Just came by to pick up my jacket." He grabbed the coat from the chair.

"Can we talk for a sec.?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rick said pulling the chair closer to the bed, startling Kate a little.

"I… I was just going to say that… I think I need some time… you know? Just for a little while." Kate stammered.

"Time?" He asked after a brief silence.

"Yeah. Just a break from everything for a little whi-"

"I understand." He cut her off, standing as he did so. "How much time?"

"I'll call you, 'k?"

"Sure." He said, his mind spinning, _Days, weeks, months without seeing her? _He thought.

Before Kate could say anything else Rick had walked out of the room, leaving her to ponder if she had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Hours later Kate sat deep in thought when Lanie's voice brought her out of her own mind. Without any invitation the M.E. burst into the room. Apparently, based by the sniggers of the two uniforms one of them turned the knob knowing the door would swing open, as a practical joke, "Watch your step Dr. Parish."<p>

Lanie straightened up and closed the door as Kate laughed at her friend, who, after giving the officers the evil eye, sat in the unoccupied chair.

"Hey Lanie." Kate said trying and failing to stifle her continued giggles, "What's up?"

Lanie narrowed her eyes at Kate and cocked an eyebrow, _Okay, not a good time to laugh._ Kate thought changing her expression to one of serious curiosity.

"What is going on between you and Writer Boy?" Lanie asked; Kate's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Me and Castle!"

"Yeah I saw you looking at him today, and him looking at you too. But not the way you normally do."

"Lanie I guarantee you that there is nothing going on between Castle and me!"

"Spill it Kate! I know that there is something going between you two! And being your best friend I deserve to know!"

Kate was unsure whether to tell her friend the truth, "Fine." She straightened up a little more, "But you cannot tell anybody what I'm about to say. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Fine, just tell me."

"In the cemetery when Castle tackled me. He said something to me before I passed out."

Lanie was hooked, "What did he say?"

"He said… that… he… loved me." Kate stuttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "He said he loved you?"

"Yes. And you can't tell anybody!"

After the shock Lanie looked a little confused, "Wait a second, I thought that you said you didn't remember any of what happened two days ago?" She phrased her statement as a question.

Kate inhaled deeply before answering, "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I had to lie in case Castle asked you if you had told me everything, he's smart enough to verify with other people."

Lanie smiled inwardly at her friend's genus before asking another question, her brow furrowed, "So he doesn't know you know."

"…Yes. Only you know I know, and that is the way it is going to stay." Kate stared her down when she spoke.

"I know, no telling anybody." Lanie said sarcastically.

"Lanie I'm serious." Kate raised her eyebrows.

"I know. My lips are sealed. Nobody will ever know."

"Good." Kate said satisfied.

"Do you want something for a while?"

"Sure. I don't have plans."

Lanie pulled the chair around so that she next to Kate and could see the television. Kate grabbed the remote and surfed until they found an interesting drama on the Hallmark channel.

* * *

><p><strong>The review button is calling your name.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate was released a few days later. She returned home to a messy apartment, looking at her watch it was saying that it was 9:15 in the morning, Josh was picking her up around noon so they could grab some lunch before heading to his place outside the city. Kate being forced to stay in bed for the past 5 days decided to clean up a bit before packing. At 12:30 she buzzed Josh into the building and he helped carry her bags to his car. The duo was quiet throughout lunch and the long ride up.

Josh carried her bags up the wooden staircase as Kate explored downstairs. For the next month Kate sat on the wrap around front porch reading, her method of trying to not think about Rick was crashing and burning as the days passed. After the first two weeks of sticking her nose in a book she had decided to get some exercise, every morning she would wake early and take a long jog, blasting her iPod as she ran up and down tree covered hills; and every morning she would return to disapproving looks from Josh.

* * *

><p>Rick had respected Kate's wish that he not call or text her for a while, that she would call him when she was ready. Every day he would enter the strange precinct, its usual spark had left when Kate had. The new captain, Victoria "Iron" Gates, loathed him with a passion, and Rick knew it. But he, Javier, and Kevin kept their noses to the grind stone trying to find the sniper, but every lead came up empty.<p>

One day after there were too many cases piling up Captain Gates had kicked Rick to the curb; he had gone without a fight, there was no reason for him to stay, with Kate gone and nothing new on the shooter. He sat in his office most days writing, but when he suffered writer's block he would search the web for new and difficult recipes; when he had succeed he would bring them to the precinct, only getting them in by calling Javier or Kevin when he was outside. They kept him posted on any new or possible information.

* * *

><p>Lanie too had respected Kate's wish that she not tell anyone about Rick's confession; she had almost slipped to Javier one night while they were eating dinner, but recovered quickly. She knew he and Kevin suspected something was up with their friends. Deep down inside Lanie knew she couldn't tell anybody Kate's secret, but it was eating her alive to not tell at least Javier.<p>

* * *

><p>Some nights Kate would wake with a start; the sound of gunshots echoing, Rick's arms around her, her back against the car, tears rolling down her cheeks, shuddering as she gasped for breath; the night Captain Roy Montgomery was murdered would always haunt her. Kate unable to fall back asleep would tip toe downstairs and pick up her newest book. She had read eight and anytime she ran to the market to pick up necessary food supply she would always grab an interesting looking novel, purposefully avoiding the crime section. Her continued runs in the morning became steadily longer as the weeks dragged by into her second month of absence, every once and while there would be a note taped to the door, Josh's kindergarten scrawl saying that he had to run into work for an emergency.<p>

* * *

><p>Rick made himself scarce in his own home, he spent days and nights in his study writing, when he had writer's block and no hope of finding a recipe he would buzz his little helicopter around the small room or play chess and solitaire on his laptop.<p>

Martha knew he was dying to see Kate, but every time she tried to bring up the detective Rick would blabber about an excuse and run out the front door; he would return hours later, and not say where he had been.

Rick knew his mother was trying to get him to talk about Kate, but he wasn't ready. When Martha started to speak, he immediately caught on to her and would make up an excuse about needing something to eat. The days he left his loft he would walk to around different parts of Central Park, sometimes he would sit down on an empty park bench and let his mind wander to what would happen if Kate had heard him when she was shot.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Javier were in the morgue asking Lanie if she had found anything new, when Kevin asked, "Wonder when Beckett will be back?"<p>

"Yeah, knowing Beckett she would probably be back now." Javier said.

"She said that she needed time to think." Lanie added, peering through a microscope at a piece of synthetic fiber found in the victims gunshot wound.

"Think? About what?" Javier asked looking at Kevin, both had their eyebrows raised.

"Castle telling her that he loved her." The words escaped Lanie's lips before she knew it.

"Castle told Beckett he loved her?" The partners said loudly in total shock.

Lanie turned from the microscope her face pink, "You guys are not supposed to know."

"Hold up, rewind, when exactly did he say this Lanie?" Kevin asked stepping forward.

"Two months ago. When she was shot, after Castle tackled her. You can't tell anybody!"

"Does Castle know that she knows?" Javier said lowering his voice.

"No. And he won't unless Kate tells him!" Lanie said standing pointing her gloved but bloody finger at both Kevin and Javier in turn.

They stepped back a little, "We won't tell anyone." Javier said as Kevin nodded frantically.

* * *

><p>Kate was on edge, she had been ready to go back to work for a while, but Josh wouldn't have it, he would keep telling her that she wasn't ready or strong enough, but Kate knew she was.<p>

About a quarter into Kate's third month of sick leave, it was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Josh stepped out the front door and squatted next to Kate's chair, watching her eyes darting over the lines as he waited. She dog-eared the page and placed the book on her lap and smiled.

Josh grasped one of her hands and smiled back up at her, "Let's get married." He said his voice calm.

Kate's smile vanished, she hadn't expected this, she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry Josh." She whispered standing and walking inside.

He heard her dash up stairs and into the bedroom before he stood and followed suit. When he turned into the bedroom Kate had her bags on the bed and stuffing her clothes, clean and dirty, in one and her stuff from the bathroom in the other; her twelve books littered the bed, which she forced into the suitcase with all of her clothes. Josh didn't speak, but let her pass him, with her bags in hand. She stopped in the hall to pull on her sneakers. Josh stood motionless at the top of the stairs and watched Kate walk out the front door.

Once she was down the street a little way Kate pulled her iPhone from her back pocket and called her dad.

Three rings before he answered, "Hey Katie."

"Hey Dad. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure yeah where are you?"

"I'm at Josh's place out of the city. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here; if you get lost just call."

"I will. See in a bit."

"See you soon." After Kate hung up she couldn't contain it any longer, silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued on toward the small coffee shop a little down the street.

Kate sat for almost an hour slowly drinking her Grande skim latte with 2 pumps of sugar free vanilla. Her dad called to say he was almost there, Kate told him to pull into the coffee shop to find her. Ten minutes passed before she saw her father's car outside. The two ordered their coffees to go and hopped into the car.

After a silence that lasted many miles, Jim looked at his daughter and asked, "So what happened?"

Kate continued to stare straight ahead taking a sip of her drink before answering, "I just couldn't take it anymore. I need to be back home."

"What happened between you and Josh is what I meant?"

"We broke up." Another long sip of coffee, "He asked me to marry him. And I said no."

The car swerved violently, but Jim straightened and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's nothing Dad." Kate said holding back tears.

"So where are you going?" Jim asked after a long silence.

"Can you please drop me at my place? I need to clean up before I go back to work."

"Sure."

The rest of the trip lasted in near silence. When Jim parked the car he grabbed Kate's bags as she unlocked the door to her building. Her dad helped her into her apartment, before giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek and leaving her alone. Kate stayed home the rest of the week unpacking, cleaning, doing laundry, and countless other household chores. On Thursday morning Kate's doorbell rang, when she answered it there was only a package sitting there. It took her minute to recognize Rick's slanted print. She opened the small box and found a first edition of his newest novel _Heat Rises_; he had even signed it to her, _To the extraordinary Katherine Beckett, The strongest, most beautiful women I know. Rick Castle. _

When Monday morning came around Kate showered, dressed, and did her hair and makeup. She hailed a taxi to work and stepped on the elevator, riding it the fourth floor, when the door slid open she looked around the precinct, as she stepped off the sound of her heels caused everyone's head to turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. It really helps.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate walked slowly to her empty desk, heads turning to follow her. She dropped her bag on the floor beside her, and looked up to see Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito standing in front of her desk, holding cups of coffee.

"Morning Detectives." She said casually.

"Beckett, we thought you were supposed to be gone a couple more weeks." Kevin said slowly.

"Got bored." She shrugged. "Where's Castle?" She asked looking around.

"New captain kicked him out." Javier said nodding toward Montgomery's office. "Captain Victoria "Iron" Gates. Transferred from Internal Affairs." He lowered his voice to a whisper as Kate peered through the window into the office. A mean looking woman in her mid to late 40s was sitting straight up and tense; writing on her desk, she looked up as if she had Javier say her name. Her dark brown eyes met Kate's sharp hazel.

Captain Gates stood and walked to the closed door, opening it she looked at the trio and called, "Detective Beckett a word."

Kate turned walked around her desk and into the office. "Yes Captain."

When Gates had closed the door she brushed past Kate, who was at least a head taller, and sat at the desk. "I'm Captain Gates. You can call me Captain or Sir."

"Yes, Sir." Kate said a little confused.

"Some things are going to be different around here, I'll let the boys inform of that." She nodded at Kevin and Javier who were standing at their desks glancing in the room.

She opened the bottom desk drawer and pulled out Kate's badge, holding up to Kate, "I'll also need my gun."

"Sorry Detective, you were gone for almost four months, you have to requalify before I give your firearm."

"Thank you Sir." Kate said as Gates motioned to the door.

After Kate closed the door behind her she walked back to her desk followed by Kevin and Javier, "I want my gun." She said forcefully.

"What about Castle? Is he coming back?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Kate said pulling some files from her bag and placing them back in her desk.

"You should talk to him." Javier said a little too soon.

"When did the captain kick him out?"

"First month you were gone." Kevin said.

"Did you guys find anything on the shooter?"

"Nope, everything came up empty. But Castle did sneak out some files before he left, been going over them since." Javier said as Kevin took a sip of coffee.

"Let me guess I have to get the files."

"You don't have to, but since Castle has been helping out the case you should see him." Javier spoke quietly adding emphasize on _should_.

"You boys aren't going to leave me alone until I agree are you?"

"Nope." They both smiled into their mugs.

"Fine." She said a little too harshly. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and keys from the desk. As she stepped on the elevator she saw Kevin and Javier do a quick handshake.

* * *

><p>Rick heard a faint knock on the door. He looked around, his mother and Alexis were upstairs doing their nails while watching <em>Titanic.<em> He removed his feet from their perch on his desk and placed his laptop on the spot where his feet just rested. He walked to the door and pulled it open; Kate stood outside, looking at the door.

"Beckett?"

"Hey Castle. Can I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Yeah." Rick moved out of the door, allowing Kate entry.

"Thanks."

"Ryan and Esposito said that you were going to be gone for four months?" He phrased his statement as a question.

"Yeah, that's what I told Lanie to tell you guys. But I couldn't take sitting around anymore." Neither sat down, both stood close to each other. "Castle, I can tell you're angry."

"Damn right. I'm angry." He said forcefully, but not raising his voice.

"I said I needed time."

"You said a few days."

"No I said time. You thought a few days." Each stood their ground.

"Why didn't you at least call?"

"I couldn't, not without dragging myself into everything that I needed space from."

"Josh help you with that?" Rick said quickly, deep down he regretted his words, but those feelings wouldn't surface until later.

Kate had hoped it wouldn't come to this yet. "We broke up Castle."

After a long moment of silence Rick finally asked, "So why did you break up?"

Kate looked deeply into his eyes as she answered, "I can't have a real relationship until I can put my mother's murder to rest."

"I guess we should catch these guys and take them down." Kate smiled finally glad Rick had calmed his voice.

"Only one problem, how are going to help if Gates kicked you out?"

"I only let her kick me out because I had no reason to stay."

"Oh. I see you let her kick you out."

"She'll take me back."

The duo continued their bickering until Rick called the mayor, and also close friend, to ask if he could get Rick back in the precinct.

* * *

><p>Rick stood in front of Gates' desk, Kate stood by the door to the office, both could hear the mayor's voice crackling through, but were unable to understand a single word.<p>

Gates hung up and pointed an accusing finger at Rick, "I don't care how powerful your friends are Mr. Castle, you screw up and I will prosecute you to the extent of the law. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Maim."

"Sir."

"Yes Sir." As Rick walked past Kate he smiled and winked.

Kate watched him walk away. "Detective."

"Yes Sir?" Kate asked turning her attention back to Gates.

"You or your friend there, ever embarrass me like that again, I will bury you." Gates said putting her glasses back on.

"If you don't mind I would like my gun back." Kate said taking two steps forward and placing a target on the desk.

Gates picked it up and unfolded it; the center of the silhouette was blown out, leaving nothing but a gaping hole. Gates nodded her approval and opened her desk drawer, pulling out Kate's glock 17 and handing to her.

"Showing her up with the mayor. What were you thinking Castle?"

"Well it worked didn't it. Plus it's always fun to see her face twitch like that."

Kate smiled as she attached her weapon to her hip.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short, but please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since both Kate and Rick had returned. Each had quickly adjusted back to their deranged schedule; Kate calling Rick at all hours; Rick bringing her usual coffee no matter the time. Their constant bickering had returned the fastest. They were closing cases more frequently than any other detectives at the 12th.

Kate would occasionally throw Rick a quick glance while he was distracted, Rick would do the same to Kate. Each, either saw and refused to pursue the subject or were completely oblivious. But Kevin, Javier, and Lanie all caught the writer and detective on multiple occasions, but also pretended to be oblivious or not go into the matter.

Rick still managed to get under Gates' skin anytime he could without getting into any real trouble, while Kate held him back from getting to a point with serious damage.

Sometimes after a long day Kate, Rick, Kevin, Javier, and Lanie would head to the Old Haunt for a drink. Kevin usually the first to leave because of wedding difficulties. Followed by Javier and Lanie, always having a different excuse.

A near-death-experience had Rick inviting Kate over for dinner. After finishing one and half bottles of a sweet red wine Kate said she had to hit the road. As she was leaving Rick walked her to the door while Martha and Alexis were silently clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Rick watched Kate gather up her jacket from the couch; he loved her gorgeous smile that he only saw every so often. He longed to kiss those perfect lips. He adored the way the corners of her mouth twitched when he cracked a joke and she refused to laugh.

As they stood by the door and Kate said her many thanks. She couldn't help but love Rick's lopsided grin, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when the smile overcame his lips.

Kevin and Javier hadn't said a word about Rick's confession to anyone. Lanie too had kept quiet after her slip-up.

Alexis had sensed that something had been said or done that she did not know about. Her suspensions were confirmed by her grandmother one night after her father called saying he would be home late and to go on and eat without him.

Rick didn't push Kate to talk about the situation. He gave her all the time and space she needed. He would sometimes ask if she still didn't remember anything, she would reply hurriedly with "No." and return to her work, Rick was beginning to wonder if she lying to him. He was tempted to ask Lanie if she knew anything a couple of times, but then remembered if Kate did remember anything of what happened that day she would keep it to herself.

Kate always knew she was the kind of person who bottled up her emotions until one day she burst. When those times hit she would rant and rave then cry. She would find herself angry at anything, but then saddened by the same thing. She desperately longed to tell Rick she had lied, but could never find the perfect time to do so. Deep down she knew that she was just procrastinating and sooner or later the truth would have to come out.

Sunday was Kate's day-off. She would normally spend those days cleaning house and doing necessary laundry. During lunch she would flip through case files. Sometimes she would and Lanie would spend the afternoon together, having lunch, shopping, and sharing stories from their week. Rick would write while Alexis did homework and Martha taught at her acting school.

While working on one case Rick, Kevin, and Javier found themselves being shipped off to Atlantic City on orders. While they boys were there Rick decided to have an impromptu bachelor party for Kevin, who was having an alcohol-free party with his family, because his best man was underage.

Rick had received Kevin's wedding invitation; he asked Alexis if she wanted to be his plus one. His daughter agreed happily. Kate too received an invitation, she however did not RSVP with a plus one.

As the wedding grew nearer Kevin found his tension level rising quickly. The big day was about four months away, but Jenny had to everything perfectly planned and set up. He found himself staying later at the precinct every day, leaving later than Kate sometimes. Kevin's mission of staying out of the way at home seemed to going very well.

Kate entered the bull pen early one morning. She decided to make herself a cup of coffee before everyone arrived, but when she entered the break room she found Kevin asleep on the couch. She continued making her coffee as quietly as possible, but apparently Kevin was a light sleeper and the endless noise woke him up.

"Beckett?" He asked squinting and stretching his arms.

"Hey Ryan. Did I wake you?" She asked turning.

"No. But what are you doing here so early?" He asked looking at his watch.

"I was going to ask you that question." She said handing him a cup of warm coffee.

"Stayed her overnight. Trying to stay out of Jenny's way as much as possible." He took the drink gratefully.

"Ahh. Makes sense. I couldn't sleep, case was bothering me. Thought I would get an early start."

"Good idea. I'm going to run home and change."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She replied as Kevin left.

Kate like every girl had always dreamed of the day when she would say her vows, when she would wear the white dress. But whenever she saw herself waltzing down the aisle there was always a faceless man waiting for her. Now though she could only see Rick and she cursed herself for that. _You're not even dating!_ She thought. Yet there she was thinking about a future with him.

An hour the ping of the elevator echoed around the deserted precinct. Kate jumped a little when she saw Rick's hand in front of her, "Grande skim latte, 2 pumps sugar-free vanilla." He said.

She took it gratefully. "Thanks."

He smiled lazily at her. _Damn that smile of his!_ She thought unable to fight the tugging on her lips to smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on. I know, you know you want to review. <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a long day and closing a case of a murdered woman the small group found themselves sitting silently at their usual table in the Old Haunt. Lanie sat between Javier and Kevin, Kevin against the oak paneled wall covered in pictures; Javier was perched on the other end of the bench. Across the table Rick and Kate sat side by side; Rick across from Kevin and Kate to his right across from Lanie, to Kate's right was the late Captain Roy Montgomery's empty seat.

Kate was absent-mindedly spinning her index finger around the top of her almost empty beer bottle; Lanie was resting her head on Javier's shoulder, he was playing with her hand.

"Hey Castle." Kevin asked as Castle finished off his beer. "When was this picture taken?" Motioning up with the top of his brown bottle to the picture of Rick hanging above the table. Everybody emerged from their trances as Rick sat in thought.

"Well, let's see… that was after I finished _In a Hail of Bullets_. I was 21… so… January of '94." Rick responded his brow furrowed. "Let me ask you this detectives and doctor." He nodded in Lanie's direction. "Where were you in January of '94? And what were you doing?"

Kevin answered first, "I was 17 and in my junior year of high school. I was already planning on enrolling into the academy." Kevin laughed at the next part. "I was working up the courage to ask a girl to prom. She was the smartest girl in the junior class. Her name was Mary Sanders, she was tall and blond with blue eyes. She actually agreed to go with me." Javier laughed. "Your turn Espo." Kevin said smiling.

Javier stopped laughing, "Fine," He said as if taking on a challenge. "I was 18 and in my senior year of high school. I was planning on going into the military. I was star of the marksmanship team in ROTC. I already had a date for prom, her name was Kim Davis, tall and brunette with bright green eyes." Lanie looked at him daring him to continue. "But you are much more beautiful." He said to Lanie leaning to kiss her, but Lanie turned her head away from Javier and pushed his face with her forefinger.

"I was 15 and in my sophomore year in high school." Lanie continued. "Cheerleader, B student, my best friend went to the same school and is sitting across from me now. She saved my butt in most of my classes." Kate blushed and Rick looked back and forth between the detective and medical examiner.

"So true." Kate laughed.

"So Detective Beckett, you weren't the rebellious teenager." Rick asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh she was. But she couldn't help her school smarts." Lanie said, causing Kate to blush deeper.

"Well Beckett come on tell us." Kevin and Javier said.

"That is pretty much it. A little rebellious, but I got good grades."

"What, no high school marching band?" Javier said as Kevin took a long drink from his beer.

"I forgot about that." Lanie said looking at Kate. "She did play the trumpet."

"Shut up Lanie." Kate said her face almost tomato red.

"You played the trumpet in the high school marching band?" Rick asked looking at Kate his crooked smile playing over his lips.

She nodded, and buried her face in her hands. The group sat laughing at memories from 17 years ago.

* * *

><p>Kate watched Rick as she argued with herself. He was twirling his empty beer bottle on the oak table. The seats around them were empty, Kate had moved to sit across from Rick after Lanie and Javier went to catch a movie. <em>Movie, right. Probably want to see if something happens between Rick and me if they leave us alone long enough. <em>Kate thought. Kevin was the first the leave the small group, Jenny had called with a wedding emergency.

Rick was smiling to himself; he was staring, his eyes unseeing at the base of his spinning brown glass bottle trying to picture Kate playing trumpet in a high school marching band.

"I lied." Kate whispered, making her decision and finishing the argument.

"About what? You didn't play trumpet in high school." Rick asked, looking up from the table, his crooked smile plastered to his lips.

"No, that is all true…The shooting in the cemetery." Her eyes stared deeply into his. It was silent, Rick's smile had faded slowly. "I saw and heard everything."

After a minute of quiet Rick stood pulling a ten dollar bill from his back pocket and dropped it on the table. Kate watched it flutter down the dark hard surface as he walked away. Before the rumpled, green paper landed in front of her seat Kate was on her feet and heading for the closing door. She pushed it open and dashed out; Rick was almost to the top of the steps when she yelled, "Rick!" He stopped his slow progression up and turned, but before Kate could say a word, he turned again and started up the stone steps; she followed in heated pursuit, cutting him off two steps below the top where she stood, their eyes level. The sky around her was dark and a crisp autumn breeze bit her nose.

"I'm sorry Rick. But I needed time…" He interrupted her.

"Just like you needed time nearly six months ago." He said taking the last two steps in one stride. As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted them, he regretted even thinking them. Kate stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and turned on her heel. As she made her way to the navy blue Crown Victoria parked down the street Rick extended an arm, grasping her left elbow in his right hand

"Kate. I didn't mean that." He said turning her head to look at him, her chin in his hand. It looked as if she were trying to hold back tears. Rick didn't even think through what he did next; he bent his head to Kate's and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull, but kissed him back. After a long moment Kate broke away, her arms had somehow wrapped around his neck, Rick gazed into her eyes smiling slightly with her as she lowered her hand to his and laced her long fingers between his and led him wordlessly to the car.

* * *

><p>Rick awoke to dim rays of sunlight filtering between the drawn drapes. Kate's right hand rested on his chest; he smiled as he gently moved his left hand to stroke her fingertips. Occasionally she would stir and he would pause, he didn't want to awaken Kate from her peaceful slumber. The dim sunlight was becoming steadily brighter. Rick was debating whether he should get up and make some breakfast or stay with Kate. As if she heard his thoughts she slowly awoke, stretching her fingers and arms, her eyes still closed. Finally her eyes fluttered open, when they focused and she saw Rick she smiled.<p>

"Morning." He whispered turning on to his side, releasing her hand.

She brought her fingers up to his face and followed the line of his muscular jaw, she then traced the outline of his lips, felt the roughness of a five o'clock shadow on his cheek, and ran her long fingers through his chestnut brown hair; she finally moved her hand down to her hip where his was resting lightly and wrapped her slim fingers between his.

"Good morning." She whispered as she sat up and wrapped the comforter beneath her arms and slid off the bed and floated to the foot board where Rick's light blue pinstripe shirt hung haphazardly. She pulled her perfect arms through the sleeves and buttoned it but left the top three undone. She clambered back on to the bed. Rick was laying on his back now, his left hand propping his head. She lay down next to him, his right arm under her neck, his fingers stroking her hair and her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, feel the steady rise and fall with each breath he took. Her breathing fell in time with his as she listened to the soft beating in his chest. Neither wanted this to end.

Rick broke the beautiful silence, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't know. Alexis has told me that you make the best waffles." She said playfully.

"Well do you have the stuff to make them?"

"Probably not."

"We could always go to my place."

"Are Martha and Alexis home?"

"No, they're at some spa retreat thing for the weekend. Why?"

"I was just thinking we keep _us_ to ourselves for a while."

"I like the sound of that, _us_."

"Yeah."

"But, why are we keeping _us _secret?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't want everybody to be all _Finally, you two got together… _or _I knew it would happen one day… _You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I actually didn't think of that. But you are right. It's only between us for now, but I don't know how long that will last with my mother and Alexis."

"Well we can tell them and my dad. It's the precinct and Lanie I'm worried about."

"Sounds good. So breakfast waffles at my place. Is that what we decided?"

"Yep." She said rising.

As she walked to her closet Rick pulled on his boxers and jeans, "You do know I will need my shirt sooner or later."

She smiled, "Later."

"Okay, I'll be putting on my shoes." He smiled, walking out of the bedroom and out into the hall, his socks were feet apart on the hardwood floor in the hallway, he bent and picked them up. In the living room his shoes were strewn across the carpet. He sat down on the couch and pulled on his black argyle socks and his black leather shoes. When Kate walked out from the hall carrying his shirt over her shoulder; she slipped her heels on, the nail polish she had applied a few nights previously glimmered through the small pep toe of the glossy black shoes. She tossed Rick his shirt. Kate was wearing a sleeveless dark purple top that draped over her torso beautifully and a pair of long boot cut jeans that were the perfect length for her heels. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in an elastic.

Kate drove them to Rick's place, where she sat on the counter pretending to help but only teased Rick who was making waffles. The rest of the day went by too fast for both Kate and Rick. Kate said he had better stay home to greet Martha and Alexis and not cast too much suspension on to their relationship. She left reluctantly though, Rick tried to coax her into staying over the night but she said that it would be odd if they showed up at the precinct together the next morning and with her in the clothes she wore on Sunday.

Kate tossed and turned that night. The next morning she tried to cover the bags under her eyes with make-up, it helped but looking in the mirror she could tell they weren't completely hidden. She sat at her desk and knew that Kevin and Javier kept throwing her glances while they thought she wasn't looking. When Rick stepped off of the elevator with her usual coffee she took it gratefully. He also had dark bags under his eyes. They leaned together on the edge of her desk. Her fingers tingled whenever Rick touched them, but when he placed his hand on hers goose bumps shoot up her arm.

Rick stayed at Kate's that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love all of the reviews! Please continue writing them! They really help!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Weeks went by, only Martha, Alexis, and Jim knew about Kate and Rick, but everyone else remained oblivious. It was difficult for Rick to not kiss Kate while she was at work. They continued their constant bickering and strange glances to one other. Rick had caught himself on many occasions when he was about to call Kate "Kate" not "Beckett". Despite the fact that they worked side-by-side everyday it was never enough time spent together. Sundays' they slept in and ate amazing breakfasts with Martha and Alexis, the rest of the day was spent talking, laughing, relaxing, or any number of things. Kate had begun to leave spare clothes at Rick's so she wouldn't have to get up an hour earlier to get to her place, shower, and change. Rick didn't mind, she spent six out of seven nights at his place; he loved waking up to see her hazel eyes, kiss those perfect lips, hear that beautiful laugh, feel her soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. And every night she did stay over they would curl up on the couch together with a bottle of wine, it had become their thing, a ritual, a tradition, something so very them.

Martha met a man by the name of William while she and Alexis were out and about one Saturday afternoon. She had been spending less time at her son's place and more with William at his. William too was an old Broadway star, but was retired spending most of his time with his kids and grand-kids, soon also with his great-grand-kids.

* * *

><p>Rick's annual Halloween party came and went. Rick tried to get Kate to dress up as bikini Leia. She had replied with "In your dreams!" and said that she something much better anyways. When Kate stepped over the threshold into Rick's apartment on Halloween night, he was taken aback, her hair dangled in its usual curly form, she was wearing a cut-off blue long sleeve shirt that clung to her perfect torso, a bright red cape fell behind her shoulders, a red mini skirt with a gold belt rested low on her hips, exposing her flat stomach, cherry red knee high boots with at least four inch heels, leaving her thighs bare.<p>

"Let me guess… Supergirl?" He asked.

"Yep." She said also taken aback. Rick was wearing a full on deluxe Batman suit. She was sure she had not told him that she was going as Supergirl. They wanted the surprise between each other to be real not as if they acted it out many times before when they saw whom the other was impersonating.

Kevin and Jenny came as a ruthless gangster and a beautiful flapper. While Alexis pulled off a very convincing Snow White, as Martha waltzed around, her many bells jingling, as a gypsy. When Lanie and Javier showed up Rick and Kate looked dumbfounded, they were dressed as "Castle and Beckett" according to Lanie. Their costumes were even complete with smart-ass comments, eye rolls, and completing each other's sentences, along with Rick's bullet proof vest that read "WRITER".

The night went by in a blur. Kate left with Lanie, but as soon as her friend caught a cab headed for home, a little too drunk to drive herself, Kate turned around and went back to Rick's place.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving also passed quickly. Jim came over on Thanksgiving Day, Rick and Kate refused to let Martha and Jim help prepare the meal so the duo sat on the couch, Martha with a glass of wine and Jim a glass of water.<p>

"By this time next year they will be engaged if not married. You mark my words." Martha said as she watched the couple bickering about something unimportant in the kitchen.

"I agree." He said. "But I'm going to with they'll be married." Jim finished just as Rick splashed Kate with water dripping from his hands. Kate retaliated with spare flour from the rolls.

"Married this time next year." Martha said matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>Christmas with Rick was more than Kate could have hoped for. They decorated the entire loft while the scent of fresh gingerbread still hung in the air. Getting the huge tree into and out of the elevator was an adventure. Rick left Kate holding it while he sprinted up twelve flights of stairs to meet her at the opening doors and pull the evergreen out. Jim dropped by to give Kate a couple of cardboard boxes full of old ornaments she had made or collected as a child. She came across one that she recognized immediately, it was her mother's favorite, a crystal snowflake Kate and her father gave her a couple of years before she died, Kate could feel the knot in her throat as she hung it gently on the tree. As they added miscellaneous ornaments from both Kate and Rick's past to the large sapling, Rick pulled Kate away from the boxes littering the floor, she looked up, in his left hand he held a sprig of mistletoe above their heads, she kissed him playfully, but when she pulled away her face lingered tauntingly near his.<p>

On New Year's Eve Kate, Rick, and Alexis watched the ball drop from the couch in the living room. They could hear the crowds scream with delight, "2012 is here!" The first week of the New Year was spent taking down all of the decorations that seemed to cover the apartment and getting back into their normal routine of going to work.

* * *

><p>Everyone still didn't know that Kate and Rick were dating. This fact kept Rick from asking Kate to just move in, she practically lived with him anyway. Only stopping by her place to pick up mail and do some of the laundry.<p>

January 12th, the day of Kevin's wedding. Alexis met a boy previously that week and he had asked her to dinner and movie that night, she had agreed and left Rick to go to the wedding alone. Kevin leaped over toward Javier, Lanie, Rick, and Kate before he and Javier had to get in position. His back was to the stairs where Jenny stood at the top of the oak stairs behind her four bridesmaids and maid of honor.

Rick saw her first, "Wow! Jenny… you look… beautiful."

Kevin tried to turn around but Kate grabbed his shoulders, "No, no, no!" She said. Kevin turned back to face Kate and Rick.

"Kevin. You are a lucky man." Rick said his crooked smile appearing.

"I know." Kevin smiled.

As Javier and Kevin walked away and Lanie headed to her seat, Rick turned to Kate, "So there is one superstition you do believe in." He said almost triumphantly.

Kate elbowed playfully before walking down the aisle to her seat beside Lanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please Review this chapter. I really, really want to know what you guys think. :) Thanks for all of those people who have reviewed. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter has not changed just some grammatical errors that were bothering me. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Two weeks had passed since the Ryan wedding. Rick and Kate's secret was still just between them and the family. Monday morning Kate was called to see a body. She and Rick drove to the crime scene on the east side of Central Park. After going through the usual procedure; seeing the body, talking to witnesses, etc; Kate and Rick left, headed back for the precinct. Not even an hour later Lanie called with news about the victim and asked for only Beckett to come down to the morgue. Kate obliged and told Rick he had to stay here and not touch her computer, even though she knew he would blatantly ignore her.

Lanie wasn't in the morgue when Kate entered so she hopped onto one of the empty stainless steel tables. She sipped gently at her usual vanilla latte while swinging her legs back and forth. A couple minutes later Lanie opened the door slowly.

"Hey." Kate said. Lanie nearly dropped her clip board and coffee.

"Damn it, Girl don't scare me like that!" She said.

"You're surrounded by corpses. How did I scare you?"

"I don't expect living people to be sitting on these tables."

Kate rolled her eyes. "What did you have to show me? And why couldn't Castle come?"

"Oh… uh… nothing new actually. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have a girl's night tonight." Lanie said leaning against a table with a body covered by a white sheet.

Kate was taken aback. When she replied she tried to keep the stutter out of her voice as she lied to the M.E, "Can't Lanie sorry, paperwork, working late tonight."

Lanie cocked an eyebrow. "What are you really doing tonight?" Lanie asked.

Kate felt her face flush. "What do you mean Lanie? Why would I lie to you about what I'm doing?"

"I don't know you tell me." She didn't blink, staring at Kate seeing if she would do her poker tell. And sure enough there it was Kate's hazel eyes shifted ever so slightly to the right and she blinked once. "You're lying!"

Kate seized her opportunity to mess with her friend. "Fine. You caught me red handed." Kate said raising her hands in surrender. "I'm seeing someone tonight."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"A close friend."

"A girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Kate thought and decided it was safe to answer. "A boyfriend."

"Who!"

Kate smiled tantalizingly as she hopped off the table. "Now where is the fun in telling you who?" And she left Lanie looking dumbstruck.

As soon as the door closed behind her friend Lanie grabbed her phone and texted Javier. _Keep an extra on Beckett and Castle._

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, but Kate could feel Javier and Kevin watching her and Rick closely. Finally when six o'clock rolled around the precinct began to empty until it was just Kate and Rick sitting at her desk, Rick playing with paperclips or watching Kate as she stared intently at the murder board. Kate was washing her NYPD mug when Rick came up behind her; he turned her around and lightly placed his left hand on the small of her back. His other hand brushed stands of hair behind her ear, his fingers coming to a rest on her perfect jaw line. He bent to meet her, their lips met; what started out as a soft, gentle kiss turned into a deep, meaningful embrace, Kate's long arms moved up and wrapped themselves around Rick's neck. Kate didn't hear the ping of the elevator, but Rick did and he broke away before she was ready for him to. He was looking intently at the door to the break room in the precinct. _Why is he looking at the door like that? _Kate thought turning her gaze from his face.

"Shit!" She whispered, Detectives Ryan and Esposito were standing on the threshold smiling mischievously. "I thought you two left for the day?" She said as she stepped away from Rick and crossed her arms over her chest.

Their smiles vanished in an instant, "We did but I left my jacket and Ryan left his phone." Javier lied through his teeth.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Ah-hmm."

"We did." Kevin said, "We saw two dark shadows in here, thought we'd come and check it out. We had thought that you two left right after we did." The two detectives continued lying. They knew perfectly well that Kate and Rick hadn't left yet.

"Lanie texted you didn't she?" Kate said pointing at Javier.

"Yep." He smiled.

"Nobody ever hears about what you saw. Got that?"

Kevin cut in, "Hate to burst your bubble but everyone pretty much knows or at least suspects."

"You better not be saying that because you know if you tell everybody you could a pool everyone had going."

"We would never." Javier said sarcastically, faking to look hurt at the comment.

"How long have you two been-uh- together?" Kevin asked.

"None of your business." Kate and Rick said at the same time.

Kate pushed between the two detectives and walked back to her desk followed closely by Rick, "Good night boys. We have plans."

Forty minutes later Rick was sitting nestled in the corner of Kate's couch. Kate had her head resting on his leg. She could smell his cologne on the dark denim of his jeans. His fingers stroked her hair or arm as they watched _Sabrina. _Rick's gentle, continuous stroking and the black and white screen, made Kate's eyes feel heavy. She would doze occasionally, until sleep finally over came her.

"Kate? You awake?" Rick asked when the movie ended.

No answer. He stood up, careful not to wake her. Rick bent after pulling her arms around his neck he slid his right arm under Kate's neck and his left beneath her knees. He picked her up slowly and carried her to the bedroom. She had changed into her flannel pajama pants and NYPD sweater while Rick was putting on the movie and dinner on the table, all he had to was place her gently under the comforter. After Kate was nestled beneath the cover Rick walked out of the bedroom, he cleaned up the dishes and turned off the TV. Once those tasks were done Rick entered the bedroom, Kate hadn't moved, Rick pulled on his own flannel pajama pants and gray v-neck t-shirt before climbing into the bed with Kate. He curled up next her, as he took deep breaths he could smell Kate's cherry shampoo. He let that beautiful smell fill his lungs as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Kate awoke on that chilly Tuesday morning at her usual time. She turned over expecting to see Rick, but lying on his pillow was a single red rose with a note, she grabbed the note and unfolded it. <em>Happy Valentine's Day<em> was written in Rick's loopy cursive. As she sat up and grabbed the rose smiling the door opened and Rick stepped in holding a small tray with another dark red rose.

"I thought I said no gifts." She smiled.

"You said thatI couldn't _buy_ you anything." He said putting emphasize on 'buy'.

Before she could retort he continued, "And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you flowers on the biggest flower giving day of the year?"

She looked at him, but was unable to keep the smile off of her face. Rick placed the tray in front of her, there were two heart shaped pancakes, a scrambled egg, and two pieces of beacon.

Kate finished her breakfast was off to the precinct, Rick had a meeting with Paula. When Kate stepped outside and walked toward her Crown Victoria, the splash red against the black of the windshield told Kate that Rick had left her another flower. When she got to her car she looked up at Rick's apartment window, sure enough there was his head sticking out of the window, she waved the flower above her head. Kate rode to work, the flower sitting on her dashboard so she could see it as she drove.

When she stepped off of the elevator she looked up from her third and hopefully final flower, on her desk was yet another crimson flower, there was another note with this one, _You might want to get these in some water_. Kate walked to the break room; sitting on the counter was an average size vase with fifth flower inside it. Kate carried the vase out to her desk, where she dropped the two other flowers in the water.

Her phone chimed a moment later, "Beckett."

"Hey. I have something for you down here." Lanie said.

"On my way Lanie."

As Kate walked out she passed Kevin and Javier, "You two better not have helped him with this." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Helped who with what?" Javier asked playing dumb.

Kate continued without answering. Twenty minutes later she pulled up to the OCME and strode to the elevator. When she entered the morgue she saw Lanie holding up lone rose.

"This is from your boy." Lanie said holding the flower out to her friend. "The note only says it's to you."

"I'm going to kill that man!" She said smiling, taking the flower carefully from Lanie's grasp. "This is the sixth one! He keeps leaving them everywhere I go."

"Awww. I think that's cute." Lanie said.

"Well did Esposito get you anything?"

"Yep!" The M.E said happily pointing to an empty table; a dozen roses leaned against a teddy bear that was holding a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. "Well there is nothing new on the vic. Only called you so you could get this."

"Thanks Lanie. Have a good day."

"You too, Girl."

Kate drove back to the precinct. She placed the newest rose in the vase with the others, before going to the break room again to make a cup of coffee. She saw her mug sitting beside the coffee machine with a burgundy rose resting atop of it. She walked out of the break room with her coffee and flower. As she took off her jacket she saw it; on the murder board across the bull pen was scarlet rose taped to its front. Written in big block letters beneath it was** K.B. **with an arrow pointing up. Kate walked and plucked the flower from the white board.

A while passed and without another rose. Kate thought that the scavenger hunt was through, but when she closed the door behind her in interrogation there was another lying on her silver chair. She excused herself from the room with the gift and walked to her desk.

"Espo. I have to make a call can do the interrogation?"

"Sure Beckett." Javier said standing and making his way from his desk.

Kate grabbed her phone and half ran to the elevator. She dialed Rick's number outside, leaning against her car, three rings, no answer. She left a voicemail. "Richard Castle! I swear if I find one more rose at this precinct I'll lock you up in holding tomorrow!"

Whatever doubts anybody had about her and Rick as a couple, could be answered by the nine roses on her desk. To Kate's enjoyment there were no more roses to be found in the precinct. At seven o'clock she stood, shut down her computer, and grabbed the flowers she had found everywhere. When she unlocked the door to Rick's apartment building she saw another maroon rose. She saw the note that read _K.B. _She forced the flower in the vase with its brothers. She caught the elevator and rode it to Rick's floor. When she stepped off she saw an eleventh rose resting on the door mat. She picked it up, smiling. When she opened the door to the apartment it was dark, only the flickering light of dozens of candles. She saw Rick's silhouette he was holding the last rose in his hand. Kate closed the door, placed her stuff on the table and walked to the writer. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips as he dropped the flower and he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE Review. I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The year was passing quickly. In a flash it was Memorial Day weekend and found herself becoming part of the family, Rick, Kate, Martha, William, Alexis, and her boyfriend Bradley, who was also attending Princeton. The group loaded up and drove to Rick's place in the Hamptons for the weekend. Rick and Alexis built a huge sand castle, complete with seashells and small crabs that Rick had caught to everyone's great amusement. That night Kate and Rick sat close on the beach as they watched the fireworks bursting in the air, the fiery reds and oranges illuminated the black sky, Rick kissed her gently under their light.

* * *

><p>The Fourth of July passed with the same events also in the blink of an eye. Rick took Kate swimsuit shopping; according to him her turquoise one piece from May was faded and old. Kate took her opportunity to mess with him. She ended up buying a black bikini and a dark green one piece that could have been counted as a two piece, it exposed her flat stomach and her back, the only thing that kept it from being a two piece was the path of fabric on her left side connecting the top and bottom. A couple days before the fourth Kate and Rick snuck out and onto the beach around eleven o'clock. There were no fireworks so it was silent. They walked barefoot up and down the beach for a while searching for small sand crabs. They walked in the surf until Rick splashed Kate. She splashed back and they ended up soaked and kissing in the still water. The moon and stars were reflected perfectly on the dark water.<p>

* * *

><p>It was August and Alexis was on her way to Princeton. Kate took some time off work so she and Rick could help the girl move into her dorm. Alexis and Taylor, her roommate had lunch and went shopping together in the end of July so that they wouldn't be total strangers when they first moved in together. Taylor to Rick's great pleasure was responsible and trustworthy, he and Kate had met her parents briefly before, they were very nice people who lived in upstate New York.<p>

Martha wanted to help her granddaughter move out but she too was moving out. William had finally asked to her to move in with him and without any hesitation she agreed. She her son wouldn't mind, he had told her that he was going to ask Kate to move in with him soon, the only reason he hadn't was because nobody knew that they were dating until the end of January.

* * *

><p>In September Martha and Alexis finally had all of their possessions. Rick and Kate were having dinner one night when he blurted out "Move in with me."<p>

Kate had been expecting the question sooner or later. "Castle-"

Rick cut her off, "Before you say no, just think how many nights do you actually stay at your place."

"Castle-" He continued to babble on and on about other pros with moving in together. "Castle." Still he didn't stop. "Rick!"

He stopped at the sound of his first name coming from her mouth. "What?"

"Yes. You're right there is no point to having two apartments if we only use one. Yours is bigger and much roomier and I really like it. Yes I'll move in with you."

Rick didn't expect her to answer so quickly, "Great." He smiled.

To Gates' displeasure Kate took a week off of work so she and Rick could move her belongs to his place. As they started the cleaning process Kate found things she had lost and forgot she lost.

Martha dropped by in the middle of the week to find the loft in total dismay. "Richard. Where did all of these boxes come from?" She asked navigating her way through the maze of cardboard.

"Me. Sorry Martha." Kate said standing straight, she had been squatting digging around one of the boxes written on the side is black sharpie was **MISC.**

"Oh. Hello Kate. I thought you worked during the week."

"I do. But moving takes a while so I got the week off." Kate said fixing the elastic holding her thick hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"Oh! You're moving in!"

"Yeah. I thought Rick said he called-"

"Mother. What are you doing here?"

"Richard you didn't tell Kate was moving in with you."

"Shoot I forgot to call." Rick said sarcastically.

"Right." Martha said smacking her son on the arm. "I just came by to drop this off." She handed Rick a glass sculpture in the shape of a dog.

"Mother I have been looking for this since last year. How did you have it?"

"I think it was something for my acting class. I don't remember though."

Kate smiled as Martha moved slowly to come and greet her and Rick stood with his arms out and his mouth open. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. William is waiting downstairs we're going to lunch. Just wanted to drop this off."

"Thank you Martha." Kate said trying not to laugh.

"I better be on way." Martha said hugging the detective before braving the maze once more. She stopped by Rick, who was standing in the same position she had left him. "Bye. See you two soon."

"Bye Martha." Kate said as the woman closed the door behind her. Kate balled up a piece of wrapping paper lying at her feet and threw it at Rick. It hit the side of head.

He turned to look at Kate who was daring him to retaliate. "This is war." He said grabbing small bits of popcorn from one of the boxes. Kate armed herself with paper and popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong>So what da ya think?<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The chilly November breeze bit at Kate's exposed skin. Even thought the distance she had to walk was short she wrapped her scarf around her nose and mouth, leaving her eyes to brave to the cold. She pulled her hat down further on her head, covering her pink ears. _Thank God the heat is on and working._ The previous night the heat had broken and she and Rick were left to grab all the blankets they could scrounge up and use each other for warmth, not that they minded staying close all night. She thought as she stepped into the apartment building. When Kate walked into the loft she pulled off her scarf, hat, and jacket.

"Castle?" She called as she pulled off her boots.

"Back here." He said. Kate walked toward the sound of his voice. He was sitting in his study at his desk with his laptop open, but when he saw Kate in the door he hurriedly closed it.

"Writing?" She asked walking to him and sitting down on him.

"No." He said adjusting himself so he and Kate were more comfortable, but turning his chair so that their backs were to the desk. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" She asked, thinking it strange for Rick to ask permission.

He smiled taking it as a good sign that she didn't roll her eyes or raise an eyebrow. He turned the chair a little and opened a desk drawer. Kate's heart skipped while Rick's hand groped in the drawer. Rick turned to look at her, "Close your eyes." This time Kate narrowed eyes, but obliged. A moment later Rick said, "Okay. Open your eyes."

Kate opened her eyes, but Rick wasn't holding what she expected, instead it was a leather dog collar.

"I think we should get a dog." Kate must have looked disappointed because Rick asked his smile fading, "Do you not want a dog?"

"No I do, I do. I think it's a great idea." She said masking her disappointment.

"I think it should be a Labrador." His smile was back as he turned the chair back to the desk and opened the laptop.

As the chair turned Kate caught a glimpse of the open desk drawer, inside was small light blue box tied with a white ribbon. Her heart skipped again, but she turned her gaze back to the computer. On the screen was a picture of a Labrador.

"There is a breeder upstate. He says right now you can get good deal. The puppies are on sale."

"Hold on. What gender are we talking?"

"We can pick. Females are $300, males are $250."

"Male."

"Money isn't a problem." Rick said.

"I know. I've always wanted a dog, I just want a male dog; you can give them cooler names."

"Oh okay I see. But now we have to decide on a name."

"I have to see him first. See what name he fits."

"Okay. You're off work tomorrow, we can drive up then."

"Sounds good. But I think we need some name choices."

"I agree. My first is Sherlock."

"Hemingway." Kate shot.

"Vader." Rick said.

"Atticus."

"Bourne."

"Satchmo."

The rapid firing of names continued for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kate and Rick loaded up and drove with the help of the GPS to the breeder.<p>

"They'll have to stay here for a couple more weeks." The man said to Rick as Kate climbed over the small fence and sat with the puppies. "Have you decided on a gender?"

"Male." Rick and Kate said in unison.

"Well you can pick out a puppy today; I'll put a tag on him so no one else can take him."

"Thank you." Rick said climbing in with Kate. The breeder walked away.

"I love them all." Kate said.

"I know." Rick said bending and picking up a puppy that was pawing at his shoe. "I like this little guy."

Kate looked up. "Aww. He is so cute." She stood.

Rick handed her the puppy. "Hello." Kate said to the yellow dog.

"You two look adorable." Rick said snapping a picture with his phone. "I think he looks like a Hemingway."

"Me too." Kate nodded.

"I think we found our puppy." Rick said wrapping an arm around Kate's waist and petting the lab with his other hand.

"We did." Kate said kissing Rick. "This is Hemingway."

"Do you like your name, Hemingway?" Rick asked. The small puppy beat his tail against Kate.

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the stainless table while Lanie leaned against the wall.<p>

"He hasn't proposed yet?" Lanie asked.

"Nope."

"But you two are getting a dog."

"We pick him up tonight." Kate smiled.

"You two are so weird."

"What's wrong with a dog?"

"That's something for after you're married."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you sure you saw something in the desk drawer and it wasn't you imagination." Lanie asked this question the first time Kate brought up the Tiffany box.

"Positive."

"Waiting for the right time I guess."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Over a year."

"Javi and I have been together for two years. At least your boy is moving faster."

Kate smiled. Lanie had no idea that Javier had just asked her opinion of a ring for Lanie. Kate's phone trilled. "Sorry Lanie. Got to go."

"Bye Girl. Have fun Writer Boy and your dog."

* * *

><p>The tags in Kate's lap jingled as she and Rick drove to the breeder.<p>

"Here he comes." The man said.

"Thank you." Rick said as Kate bent and put the collar on the lab. The dog had tripled in size.

"Come on Hemingway." Kate said holding the leash the puppy had to sniff everything inside and outside the car.

When they got home Rick released Hemingway and let him wander around the loft. "He did go to the bathroom outside right?"

"Yeah. But I think we need to keep an eye on him until we know for sure he's trained."

"I agree completely. And what did we decide furniture or no furniture?"

"Furniture, but once he's trained."

"He is so cute." Kate said as Hemingway bounded toward, apparently deciding this was the perfect new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a long month and many incidents Kate and Rick finally had Hemingway trained to stand at the door when he had to do his business. Rick, to Kate's disappointment still hadn't popped the question.

"It's as if he knows I saw that box and he is just taunting me or something." Kate said leaning against a wall in the morgue.

"Sounds like something Castle would do." Lanie said only half paying attention to the conversation. "You better just hope he doesn't do something big and eccentric, because that is something Writer Boy would do."

Kate thought for a minute. "I agree."

"How is uh- your dog?"

"Hemingway's fine. We finally got him trained to stand at the door when he needs to go." Kate said putting emphasize on _Hemingway_.

"That's good." Lanie said half-heartedly.

Kate pulled back her sleeve, "Shoot! I'm running late."

"Late for what?" The medical examiner asked, suddenly interested.

"I told Rick I would be home at 6:45. It's seven!" Kate said standing up straighter.

"Wonder if he has something planned?"

"Maybe." Kate said hopefully.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you Girlfriend!" Lanie shouted after the detective.

* * *

><p>Kate fell deeper into Rick, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Two wine glasses sat on the black table; a reddish stain covering their bottoms. Kate could feel Rick's chest raising and falling steadily. His fingers were stroking her side, he stopped and began to rise; Kate sat up with him.<p>

"What time is it?" He asked reaching his hand over the back of the black sofa, groping for something on the high table behind it.

Kate looked at the watch that once belonged to her father, "9:15." She answered.

Rick's searching hand found what it was looking for. When Kate looked up Rick was on his feet, but only for a second, he then began to kneel; Kate felt her heart skip.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Her legs still crossed on the couch cushions.

Rick looked up into her eyes, "Katherine Beckett, I love you more than life itself and want to spend the rest of mine with you. Will you marry me?" He asked holding up a small round diamond placed perfectly on the silver band.

Kate could feel tears welling in her eyes. She seemed to have lost her voice, but nodded frantically at Rick. He smiled and gently pushed the ring on to her long finger. She kissed him passionately, and when she broke away whispered, "I love you."

"I know." He responded still smiling.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate stepped off of the elevator and into the homicide bull pen. Javier was sitting at his desk and looked up, when he the duo he whispered his partners name anxiously, "Ryan!"<p>

"What?" Kevin asked as Rick and Kate made their way across the room to her desk.

"Look!" Javier said forcefully. Kevin pulled his gaze from the papers on his desk up in time to see Kate and Rick walk a few more paces to her desk; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Rick had his arm wrapped around Kate's waist. The most affection that the couple displayed in the precinct was kiss on the cheek, mostly given by Rick to Kevin and Javier's observations, or a gentle touch of the hands, never anything more.

* * *

><p>As Kate and Rick walked casually off of the lift and toward her desk, they could feel Javier's eyes following them, then Kevin's. She could hear the detectives whispering at their desks as she and Rick sat down.<p>

After a couple of minutes and continued stares from Kevin and Javier, Kate's desk phone rang, piercing the deafening silence.

"Beckett." Kate said into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Lanie, found something that you might want to see."

"I'll be right down."

"See you soon." Kate hung up and looked at Rick standing and grabbing her cell phone and keys.

"Lanie has something on the body."

"Okay." Rick said standing next to her.

"Nope. Just me." Kate said pointing to his chair next to her desk, he sat reluctantly, but felt he the warmth of her hand his shoulder, her fingers lingered as she walked away.

Rick watched the doors close before turning back around. He jumped startled at the sight of Kevin and Javier in front of him.

"Morning Detectives."

"What's with you and Beckett?" Javier cut to the chase.

"Me and Ka- Beckett." _Damn! They defiantly heard my slip up._

"First names now, huh?" Kevin smiled.

"Can I talk to you two in private for a minute?" Rick asked seriously. Kevin's smile disappeared as he and his partner watched Rick stand. He led the partners into the break room and closed the doors before he spoke.

"What Castle?" Javier asked. Silence followed as Rick chose his words carefully.

"Kate and I are getting married!" He said unable to keep the smile off his face or out of his voice.

"What!" They asked eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Wait Beckett did 'Yes' right?" Javier asked recovered from the surprise.

"Yeah!"

"Well we have two things to say." Javier said.

"Shoot." Rick said energetically.

"First, Beckett is like a sister to us, do you know what brothers do for sisters?" Javier started.

"They protect her." Kevin cut in.

"The brothers' job is to also advise the guy that their sister is dating that if he hurts her he will deeply regret it." Javier continued.

"Because the brothers are homicide detectives who can let cases go unsolved." Kevin said, Rick's eyes were slowly losing their playful charm.

"And the one of the brother's girlfriend and sister's best friend is a medical examiner who can let evidence and bodies vanish." Javier put more force on the last two words.

"So to keep it simple, don't hurt her. Okay?" The detectives' smiles returned instantly. Rick nodded in agreement not doubting for a second that Kevin and Javier were being serious.

"And second," Kevin said, "Congratulations!" He smacked Rick on the back.

"Yeah man we're happy for you." Javier added. The detectives made their way to the door when Javier turned and pointed his index finger at Rick, his smile gone again, "Don't forget our warning."

"I won't." Rick replied also walking to the door. "Oh and guys you can't tell Kate that I told you."

"Sure thing bro." Javier said as Kevin shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beckett. Where's Writer Boy?"<p>

"Stayed at the precinct. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay." Lanie said eyes narrowing.

Kate couldn't contain it anymore, "He proposed!"

Lanie's eyes widened. "Girl! Are you kidding?"

Kate shook her head and thrust her left hand toward Lanie.

"That's gorgeous." Lanie said taking Kate's hand and admiring the ring. "How did he ask?" Lanie asked releasing Kate's hand.

"It was perfect!" Kate told her friend how Rick proposed. "It was just so… _us._ You know?"

"That is so sweet."

"But you can't tell him I told you."

"Why?"

"Because we just didn't want to tell anybody yet."

"Just like when you two started dating? You guys love keeping secrets."

"I know. But we don't want the press to be all over us. We would actually like a small quiet wedding. You will be my Maid-of-Honor, right?"

"I would love to Kate! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Lanie!" Kate said hugging her friend.

* * *

><p>When Kate returned to the precinct she was greeted by Javier and Kevin's smiles. She smiled back and waved awkwardly before grabbing Rick's hand and dragging him into the break room.<p>

"You told them!" She said point out the small window; its blinds down as usual so Kevin and Javier couldn't see them.

"You told Lanie!"

"Did not!" Kate lied.

"You so did. She texted Espo just before you arrived."

Kate's lips formed a tight line.

"I don't think that they'll go alerting the media." Rick said smiling charmingly at her.

_Damn that smile!_ Kate thought as she replied, "Yeah I guess it's safe."

"I love you." Rick said pulling Kate in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Kevin whispered as he handed his smiling partner five bucks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are great! I love all those who are reviewing my story! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**I know it says Chapter 14. But i'm having trouble uploading, it is really Chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"It's totally obvious that I'm the Best Man." Javier said to his partner in muffled whisper.

"And what gives you that idea?" Kevin retorted.

"Because I can tell."

"Tell what? The future? What day it is?"

"What people are thinking, Smart-ass."

"B.S. Nobody can tell what people are thinking."

"I can!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sure, you can Bro."

"What-ever. I know it's going to be me okay."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Kevin and Javier continued their bickering while occasionally throwing glances at the writer and detective sitting across the bull pen, smiling happily at each other.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate planned the small ceremony that was to be held at his place in the Hamptons, on the beach around seven o'clock so it would be emptier than in bright daylight. Rick was refusing to tell Kate where they were honeymooning to her great displeasure; she had interrogated Kevin and Javier, but Rick hadn't told a sole. He even braved asking Captain Gates if Kate could get a while off of work; Kate didn't even know how long she would be gone. She would try and worm it out of him, but not even the slightest hint. She hated surprises, but with Rick she had learned to get over that disliking fairly quickly.<p>

Lanie was dying to take Kate dress shopping. She did it just for the hell of it. She was once the little girl that would stumble down the hall in her mother's heels while wearing a small dress and headband with a veil attached to the back, tear pictures out of wedding magazines, and even plan her own wedding and honeymoon. Rick would never hear those stories.

She and Lanie searched for hours, but nothing was to Kate's liking. She decided way before the medical examiner took her out that she didn't want a huge Cinderella ball gown. After trying on countless gowns, every once in a while throwing in the big puffy dresses for Lanie's entertainment, she also decided that she didn't want anything long. Finally they found the dress. It was perfect and fit Kate beautifully.

Rick hadn't seen the dress that Kate bought that one afternoon with Lanie. He was guessing that it was pay-back for not telling the location of their honeymoon. He knew Kate was reluctant to even go on a honeymoon, but he talked her into it after a while.

Martha came down for lunch once or twice a week to see how the planning was going and if there was anything she could do. Kate and Rick would keep her updated on everything.

The couple sent out the invitations, their mailing list was small; Martha and William, Jim, Alexis and Bradley, Lanie and Javier, Kevin and Jenny, and Kate's old college friend Madison Queller and her husband Chris and their daughter Parker.

Kate's bachelorette party was small; she, Lanie and Madison had a girls night all over the city; hitting different clubs, dancing, drinking a little too much. Kate didn't plan on a "party" or anything; she had no idea that Lanie and Madison were planning this behind her back.

"Kate. It's for you." Rick called from the door one night.

"Be right there." Kate responded from the kitchen where she was washing the dishes.

When she reached the door she was in total shock. "No! I'm not going out."

"Oh yes you are!" Lanie, Rick, and Madison chorused.

She narrowed her eyes at them before turning around deciding that is was a lost fight. Lanie and Madison followed her into the bedroom; they raided the closet looking for a party dress and shoes.

"Found it!" Madison said.

"I'll get the shoes!" Lanie sang.

Rick stood in the doorway sniggering. Kate was brushing her teeth and fixing her hair. Kate changed into a red dress that hugged her slender body; it made the curves of her body flow, the halter top clung to her perfect shoulders, the fabric stretched to reach inches above her mid-thigh, covering the perfect amount of leg. The glossy black stilettos added not only height but a great touch to the dark red dress. Her hair danced around her face as she walked out of the bedroom. Rick's jaw dropped and his eyes widened when Kate stepped out.

"Uh- you- wow!-uh" He stuttered.

Kate smiled tauntingly while waving her fingers as she followed Lanie and Madison out the door, closing it behind her.

Rick's bachelor party was a few days later. Kevin and Javier did pretty much the same thing as Lanie and Madison for Kate; a night all over town. Kate was guessing that they weren't hitting the same dance clubs the girls went to. She knew she was right but Rick, Javier, and even Kevin were not going to spill where they went or what they did.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to an extremely short weekend Kate walked into the precinct. She looked up from her coffee, Kevin was smiling broadly and Javier was patting him on the back.<p>

"What's going on?" Kate asked walking over.

"Jenny's pregnant!" Kevin said like he was a kid on Christmas morning.

"Kevin that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you. How far along is she?" Kate asked hugging her fellow detective and friend.

"Just entered the second trimester. We're going to see what the sex is tonight." He was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's great! You'll have to tell us tomorrow."

He nodded frantically. "I will!"

Kevin walked away to answer a call. "He must have been dying to tell us that for the past three months." Kate said.

"I was wondering why he was so happy all the time; you know besides that fact that he Ryan."

Kate laughed as she thought about if she and Rick were to have kids. She had always wanted children, but she didn't know if Rick wanted anymore, if he was just fine with Alexis.

The following day she was informed that Kevin and Jenny would be expecting a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

><p>A week passed since Kevin shared the news, and Kate found herself going down to the morgue.<p>

"He proposed!" Lanie nearly screamed when entered the room.

"What?"

"Javi proposed!"

"Really! That's great Lanie!" Kate said as Lanie thrust her hand at the detective.

"Great ring!" Kate said after a small whistle.

"I know!"

"Well you can finally start planning the perfect wedding now huh."

"Start. Girl I started a long time ago."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because we are talking about me."

"True."

Kate and Lanie laughed and talked about both of their weddings.

Martha and William didn't seem to want to wait. They got married a couple of weeks after Javier proposed to Lanie. Rick didn't even know until Martha called him one day saying that she was now Martha Jones, not Martha Rodgers.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate's big day was approaching much quicker than they had anticipated, but they had nothing to worry about. The press was still in the dark about the engagement. Kate was becoming antsy. One Rick came to the precinct to inform Kevin and Javier who his Best Man would be.<p>

"Boys I have made my decision." Rick said dramatically. Kate watched and laughed at the three men.

"Who is going to be?" Kevin asked.

"Bro I told you it's me." Javier answered.

"I'm having Best Men. You both will stand up there behind me."

Javier thought a minute, "Sounds fair." He said.

"Yeah. I like the idea Castle." Kevin interjected.

"I'm glad."

"But wait. If there's going to be two Best Men, how many Maids of Honor will Beckett have?"

"Two. Lanie and Madison." Rick answered looking over his shoulder at Kate. "Well I'll talk to you two later." Rick said as he walked toward Kate's desk.

Once out of ear shot Javier whispered to his partner, "They are so weird."

"I agree." Kevin said taking a seat at his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Pretty Please Review! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Today is the day. I can do this._ Kate repeated these words over and over in her head._ Today I'm marrying the man I love._

Jim Beckett, Kate's father stood at her side, her right arm snaked through his left. He was much more nervous than she was. Kate watched him for a minute, he was muttering to himself, "Left, right, left, right…"

Kate smiled and turned, she looked down at the vast sandy white beach. She and Rick had picked to get married at Rick's place in the Hamptons because it was quiet and secluded. They tried keeping the press out of this for as long as possible, it would make things a million times harder on Kate who was not used to the paparazzi taking pictures every moment they could and seeing her face on magazine covers all over newsstands. Kate's mind trailed to her dress and as it did she found herself looking down at it. It was a simple gown, short and flattering to her figure. The dress went to just above her knees; it was a sweetheart top that hugged her torso. A red silk ribbon was tied on her waist line, just below the scarlet sash the dress flowed away from her body. When an evening breeze hit her the dress flew behind her. Kate wore white satin flats; she decided to leave the heels at home. Kate only wore one thing that belonged to her mother, her veil; it swept across her face, just over her left eye. Her hair hung in playful curls that bounced when she walked. Her bouquet consisted of red and white roses.

Kate was brought back from the memories of her Rick planning the wedding in secret for months by the start of the music. She could feel her father tense up next to her and the butterflies erupt in her stomach. She could hear her father counting "Two, three, four…" They were told to start on count eight. "Six, seven, left."

Kate and her father appeared from behind the curtain in the back corner of the tent. She looked down what she remembered being a short aisle, but now seemed much, much longer. And there was Rick a mile away. He stood straight and tall, his hands behind him. He was smiling his signature smile, lopsided and shimmering; Kate loved that smile. Her eyes traveled to his, the butterflies slowly died when their gazes met.

Rick kept his eyes locked on Kate's. Even if he tried he couldn't break his gaze from hers. She was glowing, she looked like an angel. She floated down the aisle. _I'm marrying the woman of my dreams._ Rick thought to himself as Kate moved closer.

Kate and her father stopped in front of Rick. The music ended when they did. Jim kissed his daughter on the cheek. As he placed Kate's hand in Rick's he said in a whisper "Take of her Rick."

"Will do Sir." Rick replied grasping Kate's hand.

As the minister started Kate was lost in Rick's eyes. She beamed at him. His crooked smile was glued on his face. Neither was listening to the man in front of them, they were lost in thought.

When Rick heard his name he waited to answer once he finished without hesitation Rick said, "I do."

The minister repeated these words to Kate; Rick smiled as she answered still beaming, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Rick was already wrapping his hands around Kate's waist, her arms were around his shoulders, he pulled her into a passionate embrace. The small crowd's applause was silent to the newlyweds' ears. Rick pulled away and grasped her hand in his and leading her down the aisle, their smiles radiating brighter than before. Before Kate ran out of the tent after Rick she stopped and threw the bouquet behind her and turned to see who caught it, Lanie stood with it in one hand and Javier's hand in the other. Kate waved and followed Rick.

* * *

><p>After a small reception in the house on the beach, Kate and Rick said they were going to have an early night so they could catch their nine o'clock plane, but that did not happen. Hemingway was staying with Jenny and Kevin, who were using the Labrador as a test to see if they should get a dog after their son Robert was born.<p>

Kate still had no idea where they were going until Rick handed her the tickets. She snuck a glimpse and gasped.

"What?" He asked turning instinctively.

"Rome!"

His crooked smile played on his face, "Well technically Venice, but we have to take a train to get there."

"Venice!"

"You said you always wanted to go see all the architecture and scenery."

"I did?" She asked thinking and smiling.

"Yeah. Last year, I asked you if you go anywhere in world where would you go? You said Venice without any hesitation, but not to get any funny ideas."

"I love you." She smiled hugging her husband.

"I know." He replied kissing her warmly.

They boarded the plane, and watched the stretch of Atlantic pass below them. The plane landed around seven in Rome time, but one o'clock in the afternoon to according to Kate and Rick's watches.

"One quick question." Kate said.

"Hmm." Rick hummed as he gathered their bags off of the carousel of luggage.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"Si, ma solo un po '." He looked up. "Yes, but only a little bit."

"I know I took Italian in high school."

"I learned from an _Italian for Dummies_ CD." He laughed.

"I don't even want to know."

"Book tour." He smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" She smiled taking her suitcase.

"Because it's me were talking about."

Kate checked her watch. It's…" Kate counted off on her fingers, "five o'clock here."

"What time is it in New York?"

"Noon."

"Well then how does dinner sound?"

"Great."

After a small dinner around the corner from the train station. Rick and Kate hopped on to the next the train to Venice. At exactly six o'clock in Rome time, but only one o'clock to the newlyweds the train pulled away from the station. Only two seats were filled, Rick and Kate sat opposite each other looking out the window at the many different landscapes passing them in a blur. Darkness was overtaking the pale blue sky as the train zipped onward. Around ten o'clock the train was slowing down steadily, the couple were still awake, but only holding on to consciousness by a thread. Besides the fact that it was only four o'clock back in New York, Rick and Kate were emotionally drained.

The honeymoon passed in a blur of gondolas, fantastic Italian cooking, and vespa rides around the city. Kate didn't want it to end and when she boarded the train back to Rome she stared out the window longing to return to the paradise.

When Kate and Rick returned to New York they took a couple of days off to get back into a normal sleeping schedule. On Monday morning the newly-weds stepped off of the elevator to many cheers, people congratulated them as they made their way to Kate's desk. But in passing Kevin and Javier Kate saw Jenny standing with her husband, she looked like she could go into labor at any minute.

Kate cut a path to the woman, Kate tried to hug Jenny but had to stretch most of the way because little Robert was taking up a lot of space. "Hey. Are you sure you're due in a month?" Kate asked jokingly.

"Yeah, getting big huh." Jenny laughed.

"I'm happy for you guys." Kate said as the crowd of uniforms and fellow detectives dispersed.

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Jenny said gesturing to Rick, who at the moment was telling them about their honeymoon to Venice.

"Thank you." Kate smiled turning her gaze from her husband back to Jenny.

"You guys going to start a family anytime soon?" Jenny asked, making polite conversation.

Kate turned to look back at Rick, he was smiling and Kate could have sworn she saw his blue eyes flick to her hazel. She turned back to Jenny. "I don't know. We haven't talked about any of that yet." Kate never knew if Rick wanted to have any more children or if he was content with just Alexis.

Jenny smiled. "Well if you ever have any questions or want to borrow some books just give me a call."

"Thanks Jenny."

"Anytime Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>The Review button is that small yellow hyperlink with a blue speech bubble next to it. You know that I know you want to click it. :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On February 23rd Kate and Rick were called to the hospital. Jenny was going into labor and Kevin wanted them there when it happened. Kate's head was resting on Rick's chest she could hear the steady beat of his heart, feel the rising and falling with every breath he took. Occasionally new parents would sign out of the hospital with their new-born. Each time Kate watched Kate watched families escape the hospital she could see Rick's head slowly turning and watching as well, he smiled at the sight of the happy couples with their children. They still hadn't talked about if they wanted kids. Over the span of three hours Kevin would emerge from a door and tell Kate and Rick, Javier and Lanie, Jenny's parents and, his own parents that everything was fine. Finally around 10 o'clock he appeared, dazed and smiling broadly; wordlessly he led the group back to the room that Jenny was in.

"Everyone I want to introduce Robert Seamus Ryan." He smiled. Robert was asleep in Jenny's arms, his blonde hair was covered with a light blue hat, his small feet with same color socks. The infant was passed from person to person; when Lanie handed the small bundle of blankets to Kate she couldn't help but feel warm. Rick watched her, he saw her smile at the sleeping boy, who grabbed one of her fingers with is miniature fist. Rick could see the joy in Kate's face as she held the new-born and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year passed without any disruptions. All of the family traditions were upheld. Alexis drove to the Hamptons for Memorial Day weekend and the Fourth of July. Thanksgiving was held at the Castle loft as it always was.<p>

Rick unlocked the door with one hand the other held ingredients for baked chicken, it was Kate's birthday and he decided to make her her favorite meal.

"Kate?" He called as he closed the door and put the food on the counter. There was no answer, he was certain that he had seen her Crown Victoria outside. He walked to the bedroom; there Kate lay asleep on the bed, her eyelashes fluttering every few seconds. He moved the note that he left for her and sat down, he stroked her arm a minute before she woke. He leaned down to kiss her gently; Kate sat up to meet him. After he pulled away Kate dragged herself off the bed and sat next to her husband.

"How does baked chicken sound for dinner?"

Kate nodded and stood up grabbing Rick's left hand, "I have to show you something."

Rick stood and followed Kate toward the bathroom, "What?"

"I can't tell you, you have to see." She smiled.

Rick gave her a nervous smile back as they entered the bathroom, "What am I looking for exactly?"

Kate didn't answer, but pointed to the sink. Rick still grasped her hand and looked down, five positive pregnancy tests lay before him.

He turned to look at Kate, who was smiling brightly at him. "I'm pregnant!"

Rick's lips parted as he smiled back, he kneeled and put his ear to her flat stomach that would shortly become larger; Kate smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders. After a minute he stood straight again and pulled her into a deep kiss. She could feel the smile on his lips as he pulled away.

"How far along are you?" He asked still smiling as he walked backwards out of the doorway holding her hand and dragging her out with him.

"I don't know." She said following him, until he stopped in the center of the room.

"We're going to have a baby!" He said his smile growing with every passing second he hugged her before speaking again, "Alexis is upstairs let's tell her!"

Kate smiled as Rick began pulling her once again, faster this time. Alexis was home from college for winter break. They found her in her room where she was reading and listening to her iPod. Rick knocked on the girl's open door to grab Alexis' attention. When she saw it was her dad and Kate she pulled the ear buds out and stopped the song that was humming a slow tune, marking the book with a scrap of paper beside her.

"Hey Alexis we have great news!" Rick said to his daughter as she sat up and dangled her legs off of the bed.

"What!" Alexis asked enthusiastically. "Did you buy me a car?" She asked jokingly.

Rick looked at Kate, his eyes twinkling; he silently asked her if she wanted the honors. She didn't answer but turned to her step-daughter.

"I'm having a baby!" Kate said excitedly.

"Really! Oh I'm so happy Kate!" Alexis said jumping off the bed and running to hug Kate and her father.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the news, putting Kate around 8 weeks, at least that was where she and Rick were guessing. She had little bit of belly growing, but it wasn't noticeable until you looked closely. It was Christmas morning, Alexis was sitting by the tree examining each present closely, Hemingway beside her, while Rick and Kate stood in the kitchen talking and laughing.<p>

"Richard, Kate, Alexis!" Martha yelled as she and her husband burst dramatically through the front door.

"Hello Mother. Hello William." Rick said, taking Kate's hand and leading her to the hall.

"Grams!" Alexis yelled as loud as her grandmother, running to her and giving her a huge hug.

"Hey Martha. Hey William."

As the family exchanged greetings, the door opened again revealing Jim.

"Dad!" Kate said her excitement level rising.

"Hey Jim." Rick said shaking his hand.

"Rick. How are you?"

"Great." Rick said smiling wrapping his arms around Kate's waist as she rested her hands on his.

Alexis overheard the two men and said loudly to get everyone's attention, "Dad and Kate have something to say!"

"Really? What is Richard?" Martha asked wrapping an arm around Alexis' shoulder.

"Well… do you want to?" He asked directing his question to Kate. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" She said turning back to the small crowd. Jim's jaw dropped, Martha's arms were around her daughter-in-law and son in seconds.

"We're having a baby!" Rick said once again ringing Jim and William's hands in turn.

Jim hugged his daughter before speaking, "When are you do?"

"We don't know. We see the doctor after the craziness of the new year." Kate said smiling.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate made it through the holidays' chaos safely. A week after New Years' day Kate was too excited to sleep, she and Rick were going to meet the OB-GYN that afternoon. Kate tossed and turned around six that morning, finally Rick wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into him. He said that everything was going to be fine. Kate knew this, but she couldn't help but be excited and nervous. They ate a small breakfast with Alexis and took Hemmingway for his usual walk. As Rick grabbed the keys Kate told Alexis not to expect them home until around two-ish.<p>

Forty-five minutes later Kate had her head propped up on an uncomfortable cushion that was the same ugly aqua green as the bed like thing she was laying on. Rick stood next to her, grasping her hand, they were about see their baby for the first time.

A nurse entered the room and Kate felt Rick's hand squeeze hers tightly. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I'm your nurse Megan Reed."

The couple responded with nervous hellos. And Megan began asking questions about each of their health histories, while setting up shop. "Now the heartbeat is going to be fast, like a small train. Don't be surprised it's perfectly normal."

Kate nodded. It was her turn to squeeze Rick's hand.

Megan moved a small device across Kate's stomach, "Sometimes you can't hear it depending on how the baby is laying." More small movements. "You're nine-ten weeks, right?"

"Yeah. Ten weeks tomorrow." Kate and Rick said simultaneously.

Megan smiled, "Maybe too early for that. Let's see if we can get you a picture. It'll be right up here on the monitor."

The small group stared intently at the screen.

"Excuse me. I'll be just a minute." Megan said moving toward the door.

Not a minute passed before the door opened again, Megan was leading in a doctor wearing a light blue shirt with a hideous yellow and blue striped tie.

"Hey. I'm Doctor Drew Baker. I spoke with you over the phone a couple of weeks ago. Let's take a look at your baby, shall we."

Kate nodded. Megan stood in the corner watching. Rick gazed at Kate as her eyes flicked from his to Dr. Baker to the monitor.

"I'm so sorry Kate. There's no heartbeat."

Kate felt her heart jump to her throat, the tears welling in her eyes, Rick grasped her hand tighter. In that brief moment that felt like an eternity her entire world had collapsed around her.

Dr. Baker's voice sounded distance. "We don't know why these things happen. But you're young, you have good health. In a couple of months I recommend that you try again. I'm very, very sorry."

* * *

><p>The ride back home was silent. Kate stared out the passenger window as Rick drove. He unlocked the door and let Kate enter the apartment before him. Hemingway bounded toward them. As Rick squatted down and rubbed the lab behind the ears Kate muttered something about the bathroom. He stood and watched her disappear down the hall. Rick filled two glasses of water from the fridge. He looked around for Hemingway but the massive dog was nowhere to be seen. Rick made his way down the short hall and stopped at the open door, Kate was lying on the huge bed, Hemingway beside her, his head resting on her hand. Rick set a glass down on the night stand and leaned over, he kissed Kate softly on the cheek, her eyes fluttered but didn't open, under them glistened with a gray tint. Rick motioned to Hemingway, who blatantly ignored his master. Rick closed the door quietly behind him and walked slowly upstairs. He found Alexis packing her bags, tapping his knuckles on the door, Alexis looked around.<p>

"Hey. What did the doctor say?" She asked smiling happily.

Rick didn't speak but shook his head.

Alexis' face went to that of excitement to sadness in seconds. "I'm so sorry. Where's Kate?" She asked about to walk past her father.

Rick grabbed her arm, "No, Honey. Don't bother her. She's asleep."

Alexis looked up at her father, who wrapped her in a warm hug before going back downstairs.

Rick sat down in his study in silence for a couple minutes, then pulling out his iPhone he called Jim and his mother to pass on the news. After hanging up with Martha, Rick gently opened the door from his den to the master bedroom. Kate had stirred sometime before and was now nestled beneath the comforter. Hemingway trotted out, he most likely had become bored with the sleeping Kate and wanted a walk. Alexis left with Rick saying that she was meeting up with some old high school friends before going back to school the next day. When Rick returned from a long walk Kate was still asleep. He knew he had no hope of getting any writing done so he sat on the couch with Hemingway sprawled across, who was under the impression that he was a lap dog. Rick didn't know how long he sat there in thought, but it was long enough for Kate to wander out.

She was wearing an old NYPD sweater with fennel pajama pants. Her hair was pulled back in an elastic; the black that was smeared under her eyes earlier had been washed away. She looked like a helpless child.

Rick stood, "Hey."

Kate walked to her husband and wrapped her arms around his torso. Rick placed a kiss in her auburn hair, while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. As they stood there, Rick could feel Kate shuddering for breath, her sobs were quiet, but Rick knew she was crying again. He felt tears that he didn't know he had been holding back roll down his face and land in Kate's soft hair. Rick took deep steadying breaths, trying to get Kate to do the same.

Finally when the lump was gone from his throat and he could speak normally again he said slowly, "We can try again in a couple of months. Okay?"

Kate didn't answer but Rick felt a slight nod against his chest. There was a warm stain spreading on his shirt from where Kate's tears had fallen. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I REALLY, REALLY want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kate called in sick to the precinct for a couple days following the miscarriage. She found herself sitting in the center of the guest bedroom that she and Rick had planned to change to the nursery, paint chips were taped up everywhere ranging from blue to pink, and green to purple. Her entire world was in pieces at her feet, and she hated it. Tears continued to escape her eyes when she was just lying down or reading. As Monday drew nearer she tried to compose herself with all of her effort, but the challenge posed more difficult than Kate could handle at the time.

Rick watched his wife. She looked helpless. His arms would immediately wrap themselves around her when they were together. Hemingway knew there was something wrong and stayed out of the way, most of the time.

When Monday morning rolled around. Rick didn't bother Kate to get up when his alarm broke the painful silence. As he made breakfast he heard the shower running. He looked up from the sink, Kate was wearing a dark pair of jeans and her white casual button down, and somehow she still managed to wear her five inch tall heels.

After a nearly silent breakfast Kate left for work. When she stepped off of the elevator she could feel Javier and Kevin's stares on her with every click of her heels.

"Morning Detectives." Kate croaked dryly.

Javier looked at his partner. There was something wrong with their friend that she wasn't showing.

"Where were you?" Javier asked as Kate sat down at her desk.

"Miss me or something Espo?" Kate asked jokingly slipping her shoes off slowly.

"Maybe. But Lanie told me to tell you that she wants to see you when you get here." He retorted.

"Thanks." Kate said forcing her feet back into her heels and standing.

Kate drove to the OCME. She walked into the morgue and found Lanie closing the door on a body.

"Hey Lanie." Kate tried to say it brightly.

"Girl. Where were you for the past like week? I called you, no answer. I texted you, no answer."

"Sorry Lanie, I was sick." Kate lied.

"When you're sick you always seem to answer me."

_Damn._ Kate thought for a minute. "Lanie, I had a miscarriage." Kate felt her eyes well, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

Lanie gasped. "Kate… I'm so sorry..." Lanie said hugging her friend.

Kate tried to force a smile, but again was unable to. After the two friends talked for a while Kate left to go back to the precinct. When the elevator doors opened she saw Rick sitting at her desk, Javier and Kevin had rolled their chairs over and the three men looked like they were in a deep conversation. When Javier and Kevin saw Kate they stood and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." They said to her. Kate looked at Rick, he mouthed _Lanie_. Kate understood, Lanie most likely texted Javier, and when Rick came in they gave him their condolences and the writer shared the full story.

"Thanks Boys." Kate muttered grabbing Rick's hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick had been trying to get pregnant since April, but they had no such luck. They were two weeks through June when Kate stepped into Rick's study; she was holding a small box. She dropped the package in Rick's lap.<p>

"My birthday was last month." Rick said jokingly.

"I know." Kate said smiling. "Just open it."

Rick played with the ribbon for a minute, before slipping it off. He closed his eyes as he pulled off the lid. When he opened his eyes, Kate said, "Happy Fathers Day."

He looked up at her from his chair smiling broadly. "Really?" He asked standing and hugging his wife.

"There were four identical to that."

"_Were_? How long have you known."

"Two weeks. It has been killing me." She said as his hands traveled to her stomach. "We have and appointment tomorrow with Doctor Baker."

"This is great!" He said rubbing her stomach.

"I know." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning the writer and detective found themselves in the same room that they were in nearly 6 months ago.<p>

"Just remember, the heartbeat will be very fast."

Kate and Rick nodded as the nurse slid the same device across Kate's stomach, when it passed her belly button a rapid sound came from the speakers.

"There it is." Megan said happily.

Kate looked at Rick, she squeezed his hand as she smiled at her husband.

"Let's get a picture for you." Megan said.

She grabbed a different object from the wall. Then poured a warm blue gel over Kate's bare stomach. "It'll be right up here."

"It's too early to the gender right?" Rick asked.

"Twenty weeks. You guys are only twelve weeks." Megan began to slid the new device across Kate's stomach.

"Thanks."

"There's your baby." Megan smiled pointing to the screen. The outline of a small fetus was in the middle of the screen.

Kate couldn't help but smile at the paused screen.

"I'm going to print this out for you." Megan said. The young nurse left the room.

"That's our baby." Rick said. Leaning down and kissing Kate gently on the forehead.

When Megan entered again Dr. Baker was with her.

"Your baby is in perfect health. I have a list of foods you should not eat here and things you should not do." He handed Rick a few papers as Megan handed Kate a small black and white picture. "And I also recommend that you only tell family until you are at twenty weeks." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kate and Rick said as the doctor patted Kate's shoulder and shook Rick's hand.

* * *

><p>As Rick drove home, Kate flipped through the papers.<p>

"I feel so bad for you." She said to Rick.

"Why?"

"You'll have to deal with a pregnant me. No caffeine, hot bathes, alcohol, and lots other things."

"You are going to be ray of sunshine." Rick said sarcastically. "Imagine poor, Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. They don't even know that you're pregnant. I have an excuse."

"True, but knowing them they probably find out when I don't have a cup of coffee with me all the time."

Rick laughed. "Tell you what. I'll give up everything on that list with you."

"No I can't let you give up coffee."

"Yes you can. And even if you don't want me too I'm going to anyway."

Kate was fighting a losing battle. "I bet you couldn't even last two weeks."

"I'll take that bet." Rick said reaching his right hand to Kate. She took it in a firm shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW. Thank you to the people who have reviewed. :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next three weeks passed in agony for Rick. He was determined to make it through the nine months with Kate, who only watched and laughed at him. Javier and Kevin didn't help the situation, Kate had told them that she and Rick were trying to give up caffeine for a while, the two detectives, being the mean men they were slurped at steaming cups coffee whenever Rick was around, they had learned not to mess with a caffeine deprived Kate. She began to notice that, depending on her mood, she craved different foods, when she was happy it was normally feel good or comfort food, sad anything with sugar (mostly cupcakes), in the middle of the night she would wake up wanting some of the strangest combinations of things, like egg rolls and spaghetti. Her belly had grown slightly, but not visibly different than before unless you looked closely. She was sure that Lanie was beginning to guess that there was something going on, but the medical examiner didn't ask any questions.

Rick and Kate decided not to pick any names just yet, not until they knew the gender, but they both secretly would jot down a name if it came one came to mind. Kate only wanted to watch _Sleepless in Seattle _and _While You Were Sleeping._ She was sure that by the end of her second trimester Rick would break the DVDs. With each passing week Rick would grab the camera and take picture of Kate's growing belly. At first she was totally against the idea, but agreed in the end because she knew would Rick wouldn't shut up until she did.

To many questioning looks from Kevin and Javier, Kate had slowly waned herself from running down suspects and became confined to her desk or the interrogation room. Kate's morning sickness had started to decrease, to her enjoyment.

One afternoon Kate was sitting at her desk, her fingers flying across the keyboard, Rick was sitting beside her, doodling on a post-it note. She gasped loudly and her left hand dropped to her stomach.

"What?" Rick asked quickly dropping the pen.

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand, she was about to place it on her stomach when she saw Kevin and Javier watching her and Rick. "Come here." She ordered, dragging him to the break room.

"What is it?" He asked again.

Once safely in the room Kate placed his hand on her belly. "It's kicking!" She said excitedly. Rick smiled when he felt her stomach jump a little.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kate was at 18 weeks, she wanted to borrow a couple books from Jenny. The couple was sitting at Kate desk and talking in hushed voices.<p>

"Castle please. Just take the boys out for a drink at the Old Haunt or something."

"I've given up alcohol with you remember."

"I just need to sneak over to Ryan's and ask Jenny if I can borrow some of her books. All I need is an hour."

Rick thought for a moment, "Fine." He agreed finally.

Kate stood and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She rose and grabbed her keys. As she walked out she could feel Rick, Kevin, and Javier eyes on her. Kate drove to Ryan's place. After knocking on the door three times she heard footsteps. Jenny pulled open the door.

"Kate?" She said a little surprised. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"You're not here to tell me Kevin has been shot are you?" Robert was balanced on her hip and smiling at Kate.

"No, no." Kate laughed. "I came to ask if you still had any of those books you said you would loan me."

"Oh yeah of course I'll have to go get them. Do you mind?" She asked holding out Robert.

"Not at all." Kate said taking the toddler in her arms.

"I'll be right back." Jenny said disappearing up a staircase.

Kate smiled at Robert. "Hi." She said. The boy raised one hand and waved. "Do you talk?" Robert blushed and looked at the floor. Kate laughed, "I'm Katie." The one year old looked up at her again. Then he heard his mother coming back down stairs.

Jenny smiled, "Did you say hi?" She asked the boy, who nodded violently. Jenny took Robert from Kate's grasp and handed the detective a couple of books in return. "May I ask?" She motioned to Kate's stomach, hidden behind a baggy shirt.

"Eighteen weeks." Kate laughed.

"Wow. Are you really?"

"Yeah and the swelling is torture." Kate said exasperatedly.

"Believe me I know. You feel like a balloon, right?"

"I know. I'm just surprised everybody can't tell yet. I've been caffeine deprived for five months, and soon I'm going to be wearing my husband's jeans, I'm already in baggy shirts." Kate said pulling at her shirt.

"People are oblivious until you are eight or nine months in." It was Jenny's turn to laugh.

"I'm sure Lanie has reached the conclusion that I'm pregnant. When I came to see a body, about half way through her monologue I grabbed the nearest trash can and…" Kate motioned with her hand.

"That is the one thing they don't tell you about morning sickness. It comes when ever, not just in the morning." Jenny said pointing to the books in Kate's hand.

"Well I should get going. Thank you again Jenny."

"Anytime Kate. You and Rick are going to make great parents."

Kate smiled and headed for the door. "Oh. I hate to do this to you, but can you not tell Ryan about me."

"Yeah. I understand."

"Thank you so much." Kate hugged Jenny and waved at Robert.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Kate and Rick found themselves back at the OB-GYN.<p>

"So everything going okay?" Megan Reed asked.

"Great." Kate replied nervously.

"Well your baby is in perfect health." Meagan said a couple minutes later.

"Can you tell the gender?" Rick asked, "It can be a boy or girl. Whatever _he_ or _she_ wants." Kate squeezed Rick's hand.

"Yes we can. Do you want to know? Because there are a lot of parents out there who wait."

Kate looked up at Rick, silently asking him. "We want to know." She nodded.

Megan smiled and looked at the screen for a moment, "You two are going to have a beautiful baby…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW. I really want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Castle!" Kate gasped. Rick had apparently splattered paint on her back.

"What?" He asked innocently looking down from his position on the step ladder.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You know our daughter's room will never get finished if you keep messing around."

"I didn't do anything." He said seriously, waving a small brush with white paint from the clouds he insisted on doing himself towards Kate.

Kate looked around, Alexis was doubled over with laughter. "It was you!" Alexis had driven home from Princeton the night before to help redecorate the guest bedroom. The girl nodded at Kate. "You are just like your father!" Kate laughed.

"I am hurt by that comment Detective." Rick said putting a hand to his heart.

After a minute of silence, Alexis asked "Have you two thought of name yet?"

Kate turned and looked from Alexis to Rick, "Not really." Kate shook her head.

"Believe me Alexis, you'll be the first to know when we decide." Rick said sarcastically. For his comment Alexis splattered him with paint as well.

Alexis went back to her painting and the room fell silent. "Anybody for lunch?" Martha called up from the staircase.

Rick, Kate, and Alexis walked downstairs, where they were greeted by the scent of a fresh salad and sandwiches. Kate had become mindful of what not to eat and grabbed a plate and loaded it with salad. She was due August 22, one and half months from now, her belly was huge. She was forced to wear Rick's jeans or sweat pants and old baggy shirts. Kevin, Javier, and Lanie took the news well, Lanie the best out of all of them, when ever Kate entered a room with Kevin and Javier they would insist she sit down and relax, "Take it easy." They would say. She was permanently confined to her desk doing paperwork or filling out reports, no chasing suspects, no interrogations, not even interviewing witnesses.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kate awoke at 5 o'clock, she lay still on her back, not wanting to wake up her husband. Two hours later Kate turned and extended her index finger, she traced her nail up Rick's spine, he shivered and jumped up.<p>

"What is it? Something wrong?" He asked stupidly looking down at his laughing wife.

"No. Everything's fine."

"You are the meanest woman on planet Earth." Rick said sitting up and resting his back on the brown leather headboard.

"You were awake." She said placing her head on his chest.

"How long have been up?"

"Since five."

"You should have woken me up." He said moving strands of her long hair out of her eyes.

"No, then I would be the meanest woman on planet Earth."

Silence fell over them, his fingers stroked absently at her arm. She listened to the soft beating in his chest. Their breathing had matched, their chests rising and falling together.

"Alexis is right." Kate broke the beautiful silence.

"She normally is." Rick whispered. "About what this time is the question."

"We need to decide on a name."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Were you one of those of the girls that knew what they wanted to name their kids by the time they were 15." He laughed.

"No." She lied.

"Liar."

"Parker and Emma were my favorites."

"I was always partial to Erin and Skylar."

"Elizabeth and Sophie were also close to the top."

"I like that one."

"Which one?"

"Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I do to."

Rick bent to Kate's growing belly, "What do you think?" he asked while Kate laughed. He straightened up, "Are sure there aren't twins in there, because you are getting pretty big, for one baby girl."

"Doctor said that there was only one heartbeat, Smart-ass."

"Doctors can be wrong." Rick retorted continuing his stroking.

"But often does it happen that a doctor can see only one baby and hear one heartbeat, but there are two babies?"

"It's rare but it can happen." Rick said.

"Castle there is only one baby in there." Kate said matter-of-factly.

Silence fell between them again.

"What about a middle name?"

Rick thought a moment before answering, "Johanna."

Kate's heart skipped a beat. "What?" She stuttered.

"Johanna." Rick repeated. "In memory of your mom, you know old family name." He paused. "Can't you just hear it, _Elizabeth Johanna Castle_." He said it as a statement instead of question.

Kate smiled and nodded slightly. "I'd like that Castle."

* * *

><p>Later on that day Kate's phone trilled. "Beckett." She had taken Rick's last name personally but not professionally.<p>

"Shouldn't it be _Castle_ now?" Lanie asked.

"Why did you call Lanie?" Kate asked rolling her eyes and ignoring her friends comment.

"Are you free later this afternoon?"

"I think so, why?"

"I am dying to try on some wedding dresses."

Kate laughed, "Just come by and pick me up whenever you're ready."

"Great! Thanks Kate."

"See you soon, Lanie."

"What did Lanie want?" Rick asked.

"She wants to try on dresses." Kate said smiling. "She'll probably be here in an hour."

"So you're going to leave me here with all of this painting." Rick motioned to the walls around him.

"I think you'll be fine." Kate laughed, "But I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

An hour later Lanie was knocking on the door. Kate was wearing Rick's jeans and a maternity shirt, it wasn't nice, but it was casual enough for Lanie's approval.

The friends went to at least five shops. After what felt like a hundred gowns to Kate, Lanie had finally narrowed it down to three.

"Come on Kate. You have to help me." Lanie pleaded as the medical examiner slipped into a champagne colored dress with a fitted top and loose bottom that floated around her legs beautifully.

"I don't know Lanie. They're all gorgeous on you." Kate knew she wasn't being helpful, but smiled at the medical examiner anyway.

"You are no help at all." Lanie said as she admired the champagne colored gown she was now wearing. "I really like this one, especially the top and sleeves."

"Me too, and the color is great."

"Yeah." Lanie said she stood straighter and pretended she was walking down an aisle a minute later she said smiling, "This is the dress."

Kate smiled at her friend, "Great! It's perfect for you!"

Her hand flew to her stomach a look of shock overtaking her smile, "Kate. Are you okay? Your water didn't break did it?" Lanie asked the detective hurriedly.

"No. I'm fine, I'm not due for a month, but I think she likes it too." Kate smiled again. Lanie returned the look as she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kate had gotten used to being deprived of caffeine and baths. She longed to feel the warmth of both again, but loved the fact of why she was giving them up. She mainly felt bad for Rick, he had made eight and half months without alcohol and caffeine, she was touched that he had given everything up with her, but could see the trouble he was going through trying to make every meal centered on her diet.

Her mood changed quickly and drastically. Sometimes she would snap at Kevin and Javier for no reason and a couple of minutes later apologize. They learned not to take it hard and would shrug it off with a smile.

* * *

><p>While Rick was sitting at his desk thinking about Kate, he gazed at the picture of the two of them on the night of their wedding. They had snuck out of the reception and returned to the secluded beach, the twilight sky was a beautiful pink and orange mixture, the ocean reflected its beauty perfectly; their silhouettes surrounded by a red glow. Rick had his arms wrapped around Kate's waist, pulling her body into his. Kate had her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him toward her. She was standing on her toes, grasping her white flats in her left hand. Her dress flowed behind her like an angel, strands of hair dancing playfully in the breeze. Their lips were inches apart, the hint of a kiss in the air.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts." Rick was startled from his musing by the sound of Kate's voice from the door, she was well into her third trimester and her belly showed it, she was wearing a pair of his old jeans and a baggy NYPD sweater.

"Hey, well I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?" She asked entering the small room and sitting down on his knees.

After a short pause he asked, "What did you want to do before you became a cop?" changing the question from _"_…_before your mother was murdered?" _

Kate was surprised by the question she thought a moment before answering, "Don't laugh okay?"

"Of course." He promised.

"I wanted to be a museum curator."

"I could see you as a curator." He looked up at her and then pulled her down, so her head was resting on his chest.

"I always loved old art. I found it interesting when you look for the meaning of why the artist chose to do what they did." She turned her head up to meet his gaze.

Silence fell over the couple, Rick stroked absently at Kate's arm. "Only two weeks to go now." Rick smiled, placing his hand on Kate's stomach.

"Yep. You nervous?" She asked placing her hand over his own.

"I'm more excited than nervous, to be honest."

"Yeah me too, to be honest." She laced her fingers between her husbands'. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"I love you." He whispered pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She replied quietly.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's room was complete, to Kate and Rick's enjoyment; the walls were light pink, a mural of a cherry blossom tree was painted along one wall with small white flowers floating around upon the other walls; the ceiling was a pale sky blue with small white clouds scattered above the floor. An oak crib stood shyly in the far right corner, above it was written <em>Elizabeth<em> in curly, cursive brown letters. An oak dresser was pushed against another wall. A tall light stood alone in the corner to the left of the door, but its light flooded to the white chair feet in front of it. A large collection of stuffed animals, varying in shapes, sizes, and colors, that Kate had collected at her baby shower were clumped together in a small wagon in another corner, next to it a small oak bookshelf was filled with kids books and coloring books, a storage shelf sat next to the bookshelf, in it was stored crayons, building blocks, stuffed animal clothes, and dress up clothes that Alexis had donated to her unborn sister. The curtains on the windows were brown and white and pulled aside, to allow light to enter, with a pink silk ribbon.

The white chair that sat on the corner of faded pink rug, a small square pillow resting on its cushions, was where Rick found Kate. She was asleep, breathing deeply and clutching a small chestnut brown bear in her hand, it had once belonged to her mother and was passed down to Kate, who in turn passed down to her daughter. He smiled and walked over to her, he kissed her forehead lightly before moving his arms in order to lift her off of the chair. She stirred as Rick started to lift her.

"Castle?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh. I was going to carry you downstairs."

"How long was I out?" She blinked up at him.

"You came up around 7 and it's 11:30 now. So roughly 4 hours." He whispered.

She started to stand, dropping the stuffed bear on the chair and clutching her belly in her right hand and Rick's hand in her left. They moved slowly toward the door, Kate allowing Rick to guide her. As they walked down the stairs Rick stayed a step below Kate. When he stepped off of the last step he felt Kate stop in her tracks.

"Castle!" She whispered urgently.

"Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way?" He asked kindly, meeting her gaze.

She squeezed his hand, "Castle, my water just broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW this chapter. I want to know what you thought! :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rick dropped his gaze to her hand cradling her stomach. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking back up into her eyes.

"Well let's look at our options, my water just broke or I just lost total bladder control. What do you think Castle?"

"Just asking." He muttered moving toward the door and grabbing the gym bag that they had packed for the past two weeks in case the baby was early, along with the pillow sitting beside the bag. The couple rushed out the door after Rick frantically forgot that the keys were in his pocket. He sped her to the hospital after calling the doctor to tell him that the baby was coming.

After the nurses and Rick had Kate set up in the hideous pink room, Rick excused himself from the room that Kate and 4 nurses were now occupying unhappily. Rick could still her ordering the nurses around as he stepped into the hall and pulled out his phone. He called Martha, Alexis, and Jim first, closely followed by Lanie and Javier, and Kevin and Jenny. Rick waited in the waiting room for everyone to arrive. Slowly the crowd began to form. After warning Jim that Kate would be very cranky and might yell at him before pointing him to Kate's room.

Rick went back and forth between the waiting room and Kate's room, changing his location based on who was more pleasant at the moment. He hated leaving Kate alone, but he could only handle so much of her mood swings. He would bring her ice chips when he did return to the room, never leaving for more than 5 or 6 minutes at a time. Hours had passed since they arrived at the hospital; Rick had lost count long ago. Finally to save himself for a minute he offered that Lanie and Alexis go in a say hi. The two women obliged happily, apparently oblivious to the fact that Kate was tired and cranky and on top of that in a very long and torturous labor.

Rick took a much needed seat by his mother. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"We have been here for eight hours you know." Martha stated.

"I lost count after a half hour." Rick said to the floor.

Martha laughed. "You're doing good."

"I'm not the one having the contractions, tell Kate she is doing good."

"I would prefer to stay here in the quiet."

"You're lucky."

"So are you Richard. You and Kate are going to a beautiful daughter."

Rick looked up at his mother with a smile plastered to his face as the door opened revealing Alexis and Lanie.

"Dad Kate wants to see you." Alexis said smiling.

"Really, can you tell her I'm unavailable?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." Alexis said plopping down on the other side of her grandmother.

"I love you too." Rick said as he stood and walked back through the door that he had passed through probably over a billion times.

He opened the door slowly to Kate's room.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Castle I'm sorry. I keep snapping at you and I'm tired and I know you are too-"

Rick cut off his wife, "You don't have to apologize Kate. You're in a very long labor and I can tell you're just ready to be done." He bent and kissed her forehead.

Kate smiled. "Can you please get me some water or something?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. I'll be right back okay?"

"Hmm." She nodded closing her eyes.

Rick kissed her again, before straightening up and walking to the door. He walked to the waiting room and as he gathered some more ice he looked around. Lanie had her head resting on Javier's shoulder; both of them had their eyes closed. Alexis was playing on her phone while her grandmother talked to Jim, Kevin sat beside his partner, but Jenny wasn't around.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Castle. Jenny left with Bobby. He fell asleep and she was beat."

"Ryan you don't have to stay. You could have gone home."

"And miss seeing your baby for the first time. I don't think you can get rid of me that fast Castle."

"Ditto." Javier muttered not opening his eyes.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot."

"Is Kate okay?" Lanie asked jolting upright.

"Yeah Kate's fine." Rick said, between his frequent visits he acted as messenger for everyone.

Rick returned to Kate's room at the wrong moment, she was telling a nurse that she was fine. The writer stood in the corner until the nurse finally left.

"Thanks." Kate said sipping at her melted ice. "How long have we been here?"

"Eight hours according to my mother."

"The nurse said we could be here for three more at the least." Kate said lacing her fingers between Rick's.

"You can do it."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her forehead.

Rick's trips back and forth became less frequent. Kate had finally calmed down a little bit so he found himself only leaving to get water or ask his mother how long it had been.

"Ten hours." She replied sleepy. "And still no baby."

"Not yet Mother, but I'll be sure to inform when she finally comes along." Rick smiled.

Everyone was still hanging out in the waiting room when Rick burst through the door smiling broadly, "I'm having a baby!"

"Finally." Javier muttered to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Great." Chorused the rest of the crowd, who all stood.

Not long after Rick announced that Kate was finally giving birth did he come back out and usher them all through the door and down a narrow hallway. He entered Kate's room first and allowed the group to crowd around the bed. Kate looked around at her friends and family, her auburn was matted with sweat, her hazel eyes were watering, but her arms were steady as she cradled the small mass of blankets.

"This is Elizabeth Johanna Castle, everyone." Rick said standing beside the head of Kate's bed and squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey." They all said as they waved at the infant.

"May I?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Kate said.

Martha bent to wrap her arms around Elizabeth. "She's adorable."

The child was passed around from Martha to Alexis, who handed her to Lanie and Javier, who then passed the infant to his partner, Kevin placed the little girl in her grandfather's arms. Jim handed her over to his daughter.

Kate beamed at her daughter. "We'll call you Lizzie for short. How does that sound?"

Lizzie blinked up at her mother. Rick watched and dropped his finger to Lizzie's small hand. She grasped it in her small fist.

"I think she likes it." Alexis smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE Review. It's that shiny blue button with a yellow speech bubble next to it, you should click it. :)<strong>

**PLEASE check out my other story. _I Won't Let Go_. Thank you. :)**


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kate's belly bulged as she sat on the couch with Lizzie next to her. She was 27 weeks pregnant and today was her baby shower.

"Mommy! Alex is kicking!" Lizzie said, her small hand was placed gently on Kate's stomach.

"I know, Baby Girl." Kate said.

"Is he kicking again?" Alexis asked walking from the kitchen.

Kate nodded, Alexis plopped down and placed her hand on Kate's stomach.

Rick stepped out of the bedroom. "Gathering around Kate's belly, which only means that my son is kicking again?"

Alexis nodded, "Harder than ever too."

Rick walked over to the couch and picked up Lizzie. "Daddy look what Lexi showed me!" The little girl held up three fingers.

"And what is that?" Rick asked surveying her small fingers, with a look of confusion on his face.

"How old I am!"

"You're three!" He smiled at Kate and Alexis as he slammed his palm to his forehead.

"Yeah Daddy!" Lizzie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

After a minute there was knock on the door. Hemingway jumped up and barked once. Rick picked up Lizzie and carried her to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by, Lanie and Javier with their newborn Bella.

"Hey." He said stepping out of the door.

"Hey Castle." Lanie said walking in and over to Kate.

"Lizzie do you remember Uncle Javi?"

Lizzie nodded and held up three fingers. Javier's face broke into a wide smile. "Are you three?"

Lizzie nodded. Rick placed her down, she looked up at the tall men before turning and running over to her mother, who was currently cradling Bella in her arms.

"We the first ones here?"

"Yeah. But I think my mother will be here any minute."

Javier nodded and entered the loft. Not even a minute passed before Martha and William burst into the apartment. Followed by Kevin and Jenny with four year old Bobby and two year old David. Lizzie and Bobby had hit off before Lizzie could even talk, the children sat on the floor with Hemingway taking advantage and getting an endless belly rub. Jim was the last to arrive.

Rick observed his "family" from the kitchen.

Kevin and Javier stood facing each other, God knows what they're talking about.

Martha, William, and Jim were all standing in a circle, chatting, Rick caught words, including his, Kate's, Alexis', Lizzie's, and Alex's names.

Kate was sitting on the couch with Lanie and Jenny. Lanie was clutching Bella to her chest. Kate had her hand on her stomach, she glanced his direction and smiled.

Alexis was playing hide and go seek with Bobby, David, and Lizzie. None of the small children were very good at the game, but he smiled when Alexis, being the mean young woman she was snuck up behind her younger sister and tickled her.

Rick was so wrapped in watching his daughters, Bobby, and David playing, that he didn't notice Kate stand and walk up behind him. He jumped a little at the touch of her hand on his arm.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss in her hair as she wrapped an arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you." He said against her auburn hair.

"I love you too." She whispered into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hope you enjoyed! <strong>**Thank you for all of those who reviewed! ****Thank you for all of those who read! :)**


End file.
